The Paths We Choose Book 6
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Sesshomaru and Saeka, while searching for Miharu, desperately want to return to each other, but pride keeps them apart. Meanwhile Miharu is gradually losing herself to darkness. Can her parents save her in time, or will she do the unthinkable and fall?
1. A Wound Unhealed

The Paths We Choose 

Luna Silvereyes

A Wound Unhealed

Khiinli and Tama both held onto the handlebars within the capsule as they flew through time with the speed of the wind. Tama had his eyes shut tightly and he felt as though he were going to be sick.

" Khiinli! Stop this thing!" he yelled.

" No! We must return to your time and warn everyone of the _kikuurama_!" she cried.

Finally, just as Tama was beginning to black out, the capsule seemed to slow down. Khiinli sighed and released her hold on the bar. " We have arrived." She declared. Tama shook his head. " I am so dizzy." He moaned. Khiinli shuffled to the hatch and shoved. Tama turned around and helped. Together, they managed to get the hatch open and it swung against the back of the capsule with a bang. Tama scrambled out and flopped down onto the ground, gasping. Khiinli, who possessed more self-composure stepped out and folded her arms. She glanced around amiably while Tama regained himself. He sat up and spat out the grass he'd inhaled. " Okay." He grumbled. " Where the heck are we?"

He turned to look at the capsule. His face froze as he saw that it had completely rusted over, as though it had been victim to the elements for many, many years. Khiinli noticed this. " Time capsules are only useful once and then they are immediately affected by whatever time period they arrive in. In this case, our capsule has been presumably sitting in this grassy plain for many centuries, it seems. We are stuck here, in the past." She said with a sense of triumph in her voice. Tama shot her a look of irritation. " Okay. I'll skip that part. You mentioned that we have to warn everyone of the what's-a-hoosit. How are we supposed to do that?"

" I have set the coordinates to match those of the people I wish to inform. They are within a mile of here."

She started off into the forest at the edge of the plain. Tama jumped up and hurried after her. " But wait! Khiinli! We are just a couple of kids, how are we going to survive out here?" He paused. " Oh no! I'm beginning to talk like you!"

" Tama, I am a failed _kikuurama_." She said smugly.

" But you said your powers would destroy you."

" I never said I could not use them." She said with a smile. She raised a hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the ground around him began to shake and rumble and before he could blink, he was sucked into the earth up to his head in quicksand. Khiinli came over and squatted down beside him. " I am not as weak as I seem. Woe come to those who would mess with us." She said. She turned and continued on. Tama heaved himself out of the earth and hurried after her.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Kaede tried her hardest to pry information from the irritated demon as he did his best to ignore her. But his nature was to destroy that which irked him, and he knew that Kaede was far stronger than he was when she wanted to be.

" Sesshomaru, has Saeka said anything yet?" she said again. Sesshomaru faced away from the old priestess. She wouldn't stop badgering him. Since he'd accepted Saeka and the new life he'd been forced to adopt if he wanted her to stay, he'd grown tamer. That and the fact that now, his daughter was missing and his powers were still on the fritz thanks to his icy plunge into the frozen river. This little factoid angered him to no end.

" Sesshomaru. I understand how ye are feeling, but brooding about it isn't going to help. Ye and Saeka have got to end this. Ever since Miharu left, things have only gotten worse. Don't ye want them to get better?"

Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on the old woman. She didn't even flinch. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. " Where did she go?"

" To a stream to get something to drink, I suspect. Ye should follow. Ye have to talk to her and set things straight."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the trees above. They were so thick together it was impossible to see the sky. He slowly got to his feet. He started off into the forest to find Saeka. He normally hated taking advice from humans, but the old woman was right. He wanted things to go forward instead of backward, and his constant bickering with Saeka was only making things a lot worse. There were times like this when he wished Rin were still around. She was always so cheerful. She could brighten up a day easily. But she was lost somewhere in time and he'd never see her again.

He vaulted easily onto a fallen tree and stared around him. Her scent was near. She was in the north direction. He hurried forward.

After awhile, the unmistakable sound of a small stream making its way down the mountain to a larger body of water. He followed that sound until he found it. It was a tiny thing, barely larger than a python. But if Saeka were indeed getting a drink, then it would suit that purpose. He began to wander along the bank, keeping his eyes alert for movement.

Suddenly, a gentle sound met his ears, coming from further down. He crept forward and shoved a fern aside. He saw Saeka. She was sitting on the bank of the stream. She was singing softly.

" _Ogni notte nei miei sogni, Li vedo. Li ritengo, Quello 'e come so che, accendete. Lotano attraverso, la distanza E spazi fra noi, Siete venuto, mostrarli che accenda." _

Sesshomaru didn't understand a word she was saying, but it was mystifying. He didn't know she could sing so well. She still hadn't noticed him. He straightened up and cautiously approached. She whirled around, halting the song. Somehow, he felt saddened that she had. She glared at him. " Oh, it's you." She said icily. He stared down at her. " Saeka, you've been gone a long time. I was—"

" What? Elated? Happy that I was gone?" she snapped.

" –Worried." He concluded. She made a noise of contempt. " Well, bully for you." She snapped back around.

" Are you going to return soon?"

" Yes." She muttered blandly.

Both fell silent. Sesshomaru looked at the river. " What were you singing just now?" he asked.

" You heard that?" Saeka asked with mild surprise. He nodded. " Yes. I don't know what you said, but I didn't know you could sing so well."

She glowered up at him. " There's a lot about me you don't know." She hissed. She turned on her heel and bounded away, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder on what she had just said.

" Saeka." He murmured. He headed back the way he had come, no closer to healing the wounds in his heart than he had been when he started out.

Kaede was the only one awake when Saeka finally returned. They had all been traveling for the length of the day and all were exhausted, even Sesshomaru. But tired as he was, he was the last to fall asleep. Kaede heard Saeka's footsteps in the soft snow and said nothing as the demon girl sat down wearily beside the embers of the dying fire.

" Good evening, Lady Kaede." She murmured.

" Good evening to ye, Saeka." Kaede replied. " Where have ye been?"

" Out and about. Clearing my head and trying to get somewhere."

" With what, may I ask?"

" With me and Sesshomaru." She whispered. She glanced over at her companion. He was sound asleep against a tree. She turned back to Kaede.

" Why are we drifting apart?" she asked. " It seems like not too long ago that I couldn't imagine life without him with me. Now, I'm entertaining thoughts of leaving him."

Kaede nodded and hummed. " It's normal for ye to feel this way. Although I have experienced things of the sort, I have never agreed to a commitment. Even so, I understand." She said. Saeka stared into the glowing ashes. " Kaede, I want to remember that I love him. But, it's just so hard. Ever since we found Miharu, we've been arguing more and more to the point of nearly killing each other. It's only the Tenseiga that saved me from him."

" What do you mean?" Kaede asked with genuine surprise. Saeka sighed and hugged her knees. " When we were fighting on the ice, and his claws were at my throat, I felt like I was truly going to die by the only one who cared about me. That was when I noticed the Tenseiga begin to act funny. It began to glow and that glow moved to the ice. The ice cracked where it had touched. Tenseiga broke the ice to save me from Sesshomaru."

" I have never heard of the sword doing anything like that." Kaede said admirably. " Tenseiga must truly have a mind of its own. It must want to help repair the damage with you and Sesshomaru."

" I hope so." Saeka said, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Khiinli and Tama trudged through the vast forest. Khiinli seemed to know exactly where she was going, and for the first few hours or so, Tama believed her. But when they passed the same giant oak tree they had come across a half hour ago, he knew that she was as lost as he was.

" Khiinli, you have no idea where you're going, do you?"

" As a matter of fact, I do not." Khiinli said proudly, as though it were a good thing. Tama groaned. " Come on, Khiinli. I have to rest. I wasn't put through all of those weird experiments like you were." He muttered. Khiinli sighed exasperatedly and sat down. Tama literally fell to the ground and began to doze. Khiinli watched bemusedly. " Ordinary humans are such strange creatures." She whispered as she watched him sleep.

Miharu stared at the target before her. This was just like it had been back at Banodyne, only this time she destroyed the machines simply for the pleasure of it. As the first android came at her, this one more advanced than the robot ever was, she stunned its circuitry with a single well-aimed kick and bounced back. Landing catlike, she summoned the light whip and slashed viciously at the metal framework of the android, slicing bits of metal from the surface of its armor. The android wobbled back and she came at it again, lightning fast, lopping off the metallic head and kicking it across the room. The body of the android slowly fell to the ground and Miharu raised herself to her full height, anticipating the arrival of the next, more powerful opponent.

" Very good, _Yaazi_. A few more ought to be enough for today." Drasmond's voice came on over the P.A. Miharu had recently learned that the word, _Yaazi_ meant beloved one. In this sense, it was being used to describe the whole of Malsshinyor's feelings for her, the long-awaited _kikuurama_. She grinned and jabbed at the air with her fist. " Bring them on! I want to perfect my art!" she cried. Drasmond, up in the control booth nodded and pressed a button releasing the next android.

" Try this one." He said.

A larger android, this one equipped with laser stunners approached. She narrowed her eyes and beamed wickedly. " Perfect. It is composed of a complex steel network and cables running to its power source in the heart, which is a 44DC decimal pump with a radial booster." She announced. Drasmond nodded again.

" Yes, _Yaazi_, you are doing splendidly. That is indeed the type of heart the android has. But why don't you open it up and check to be sure." He said devilishly. She cracked her knuckles and grinned in anticipation. " With pleasure!"

The android opened fire and she easily bounded up and out of the way, only the tips of her silver hair being scathed only slightly by the lasers. She extended her claws and raked their poisonous tips across the back of the android. It began to emit what sounded like screams as she skidded to a halt and came dashing up to slam into the head of the android. Finally, as it came crashing down, she slashed her claws through its chest and ripped out its still throbbing mechanical heart, holding it up to show Drasmond. " The heart of the android is indeed a 44DC Radial Booster!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Drasmond clapped his hands.

" Absolutely brilliant, _Yaazi._" He said approvingly. " But you still have to unlock your full power. Soon, you'll be battling not only androids, but off-world prisoners as well."

" Hurry up and grade my excellent performance, Milord. I can already feel their blood slick on my claws." She said gleefully.

Meanwhile, Tobias, still in the cells deep within Malsshinyor awaited his fate. He had been sentenced to die at the hands of the _kikuurama_ herself. This was supposed to be a great honor. But he felt betrayed and frightened instead. He and Miharu had been something like friends the day that the _Kichiiwa _lords came in to fetch her. She had already passed through the stages of transformation and she was beyond help now. She was designed to kill and would live for the feel of blood on her hands, the so-called thrill of stealing the life from a body, the look of fear in the victim's eyes just before she ripped their still-beating hearts right out of their chests. The very thought made him shudder. But his death toll wasn't for several weeks yet, maybe even months until she could unlock her full potential as the Demon of Death.

" Miharu. Don't forget me." He whispered into the darkness. Only his own voice came back to remind him of his bitter loneliness.

A/N: This isn't the last story you realize. There's still two more books after this one. One of those said books is completed and the other is still in completion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This book is good I hope. Kinkatia certainly seemed to think so. She's read the whole series already and she's reading the entire thing all over again! But this whole thing was inspired by her stories, so I HIGHLY suggest you read them. Especially my fav's, Sesshomaru's Son and Only For Her. I guarantee you'll adore them.


	2. Kaede's Plan

Kaede's Plan

Shippo rode on Kirara's back and talked with Kaede who traveled next to them.

" So you have an idea to help them?" he asked. Kaede nodded and put a finger to her lips. " Hush now, you'll alert them." She said with a glance at both Saeka and Sesshomaru. Though they weren't avoiding each other, they were carrying out a rather stiff silence and keeping their eyes ahead. Sesshomaru was the least bit distracted. Kaede figured that a good sign.

" Yes." She whispered. " I do have a plan. Saeka consulted me last night. She wants to mend the wounds in their relationship, but isn't sure how, since they've never had a fight like this before. She's still quite young for a demon and doesn't know how to deal with such things."

" So what do you have in mind?" Shippo asked her.

" I cannot tell ye. Wait until tonight when I can talk to ye Sango and Kagome all at once. Only ye three can help me make this work."

" Okay." He said. He looked over at Saeka, asleep near Sango and Kagome. Miroku was asleep several feet away and Botan was snoring in his mother's arms.

Shippo sighed. " I can wait. I feel sorry for Saeka. I hope we can help."

The next day, it was clear that Saeka's newfound hatred for Sesshomaru hadn't changed in the slightest. When she was searching for her bag and Sesshomaru suddenly turned up with it, saying she'd left it outside the clearing, she made a face of suspicion and told him he could keep it.

Later, when they'd all stopped on the side of a mountain road for a break and Saeka had decided to fly a little, Sesshomaru chose that moment to wander off and she abruptly changed her mind, explaining that she had a slight headache. Not too long afterward, Sesshomaru returned.

Kagome noticed that whenever the two were in close proximity, Saeka would often throw bitter glances at him when he wasn't looking. To Kagome, it seemed as if Saeka wanted to accept him again, but her stubborn pride was getting in the way. That, and the memory of their battle on the ice, no matter how brief it had been.

At one point, Saeka actually approached him to ask about something concerning supplies for the journey and how they even planned to locate Miharu who was far into the future. To Kagome's shock, Sesshomaru had answered that she and Kagome should find a town to re-supply. As for the time issue, he said he was working on it.

InuYasha who happened to overhear this, volunteered to take Kagome and Saeka to the nearest town. Saeka agreed, but Kagome, who was about to do the same, suddenly caught the eye of Kaede who shook her head slightly. She blinked and hurriedly declined the offer. InuYasha shrugged. " S'okay by me." He said. With that, he and Saeka took off, down the mountain.

Sesshomaru stared after them a moment and then decisively turned and headed off into the forest to be alone for a while. Kagome watched him leave.

" Poor guy." She murmured.

" Kagome." Kaede called. Kagome whirled around. " Yes?"

" Come with Sango and I. We would like to speak with ye." She said. Kagome nodded and hurried after them. She waved goodbye to Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Botan as Sango and Kaede led her back along the trail to a large cliff's edge they had passed earlier. Kaede sat down on a large boulder and Sango and Kagome did the same a few feet away. Sango looked at Kaede. " So, what's going on, Lady Kaede?" she asked.

" I am sure ye both have noticed that Saeka and Sesshomaru have grown further apart than closer." She said, leaning on her bow. Sango looked at the ground. " Yeah, I have noticed that. She seems, afraid of him now." She said, looking back up at the old priestess. Kaede nodded. " She has every reason to be. He nearly strangled her back at the river. Ye two must understand that Saeka is gravelly wounded."

" What?" Sango exclaimed.

" She means her heart." Kagome said. Sango's mouth formed an 'O'. Kaede nodded. " Correct. Saeka has been through a lot in her life. She lost her mother to her own father and then nearly escaped death by him as well. Then, she loses her daughter the moment she is born to an evil society bent on destroying the girl. Finally, her closest friend and confidante and herself are growing apart. I have talked with her and she desperately wishes for things to be alright again between them, if they are to ever see Miharu again."

" But it only seemed to get bad after Miharu returned." Kagome remarked.

" I believe that Miharu, after having returned from three years of terrible experiments, now has the natural ability to cause misery wherever she goes. It's nothing she can help. Being the _kikuurama_, even though a dormant one obviously has some sort of automatic side effect to any near her."

" Kind of like a bad luck charm?" Kagome ventured. Kaede shrugged. " I would guess so. In any event, Saeka and Sesshomaru must stay together. Otherwise, we'll never get anywhere."

" Any ideas, then?" Sango asked. Kaede nodded.

" Aye. Ever since Saeka awoke, I knew something like this could happen. I have been working on a plan to restore what's been lost."

" Well, lets' hear it." Kagome said.

Saeka and InuYasha wandered through the market stalls. Saeka, wearing a cloak over her head to hide the tendrils that nowadays, seemed to grow out on their own, eyed each stall with careful precision. She inspected each and every item with care, knowing that everything had to last them a long time. Surprisingly, InuYasha didn't get impatient with her for dallying. She paused at a stand where they were selling various types of fruit. She lifted an eye to the vendor. " Is this all fresh?" she asked. The vendor, a heavyset man with a beard and wolf-tail style on his head stared at her like she was crazy. " Of course it's fresh, lady. What else would it be?"

She lowered her head again in case he decided to take a closer look at what was inside her hood. She selected five of the choicest apples and three shiny peaches. She paid the vendor and moved on. The man eyed her suspiciously, but dropped the money in his pocket and ignored her.

" Hey, Saeka." InuYasha said once they were out of earshot of the curious market-dweller. " How have you and Sesshomaru been getting along?"

Saeka lowered her head sadly. " I wish I could say well. I miss him." She said quietly. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. " You miss him? What do you mean? He's always with us."

" I mean I miss his company. Before we started fighting like this, we got along so well. I love him InuYasha. I don't expect you to understand." She murmured. InuYasha grumbled and pulled her aside. " Saeka, believe it or not, which you probably don't, I do understand. I used to love someone like that, too." He said. Saeka's eyes widened. " Really?"

" Yeah. She was the guardian of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Before we destroyed it, I mean. Her name was Kikyo. I did love her. But, she sealed me to a tree for fifty years and died within that time. Later, she was brought back by some ogress. Urasue was her name. Kikyo killed Urasue and then, a long time afterward, she died again. I do still miss her, but I have other things to worry about now." He said.

" Like Kagome?" Saeka ventured. InuYasha appeared startled. " Uh, yes. Like Kagome."

Saeka smiled and sighed. " I knew it. I am glad that you understand, though. Now, if only Sesshomaru would understand."

_Good luck with that_, InuYasha thought as they continued on their shopping trip.

Sesshomaru stared out over the town where InuYasha had taken Saeka for supplies. He had found a spot atop a lonely rise, just above the cliffs overlooking the small village. It was about the size of Kaede's village and Saeka was down there, listening to his younger brother yap on about whatever was on his mind. For all Sesshomaru knew, it could be about trying to get Saeka to leave. InuYasha had never really taken a liking to the Healer, even from the start. Normally, jumping to conclusions wasn't something Sesshomaru did often. But now, he hadn't much else to go under. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Saeka. His vision was excellent and he could tell she was talking with InuYasha. Even he couldn't hear well enough to pick up their words, but he could sense the topic was about him or something in close relation.

With a grim determination, he flexed his claws in anticipation.

Saeka had reached the next stall over where fine cloths were being sold. She had already gotten what she needed and only wished to look. InuYasha stood off to the side, watching the people pass by and give him funny looks. One little girl came up to the half-demon with a little cornhusk doll in her arms. She stared up at his hair. " Excuse me, Mister, but is that your real hair?" she asked. She couldn't have been more than four years old. InuYasha appeared miffed. " Duh! Of course it's my real hair, kid, now beat it!" he snapped. Instead, the little girl smiled. " Doggy!" she yelled, pointing up at his ears. InuYasha's mouth formed a straight line. " Yes. Doggy ears." He muttered. The little girl lifted her arms up and he sighed and sat down. She climbed into his lap and reached up to tug gently at them in curiosity. InuYasha was growling, but she seemed fearless. She had no need to fear him. Saeka turned and laughed. She wandered over. " Made a new friend I see." She said. She looked at the little girl, still tugging away at his ears. She looked up at Saeka. " Hi. My name is Hari." She said cheerfully. Saeka smiled. " Well, Hari. I'm afraid that 'Doggy' has to leave now. InuYasha, say goodbye to your new friend." She said. InuYasha grumbled again, but faced the little girl, gently dislodged his ears from her grip and stared down at her morbidly.

" See ya." He muttered, standing up. Hari grabbed her doll and backed up a few feet. " Thank you, Dog—"

But as her sentence neared its end, something crackling, blue and powerful blasted down from the heavens and collided with her frail body. Hari screamed once and fell to the ground. Saeka gasped sharply and bent to the little girl, checking for signs of life. Thankfully, she was still clinging to life.

" What the hell?" InuYasha cried. He looked up at the same time Saeka did. Instantly, a fast blur zoomed down, slammed into the roof of a hut and felled it like a pile of matchsticks. That same blur did the same thing to the cloth stall Saeka had just been in. The owner ran for his life, scooped up Hari as he went and vanished in the crowd. Saeka and InuYasha tensed, preparing for the worst as the thing came to a stop in front of them. Saeka's face and heart fell.

" No." she murmured, backing up. " No! Why did you do this?" she shrieked in anger.

Sesshomaru said nothing.


	3. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face

Saeka and Sesshomaru both stood stock still as the villagers slowly uncovered themselves from their various hiding places to watch. InuYasha had grown to know that in cases like this, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate for one second and that usually Saeka could do something to stop it.

Now however, Saeka lowered her hood and he saw a horrible expression etched across her face, one of sorrow and shame combined. He heard many people utter some form of nonsense at the sight of the tendrils draping out from her head. But she ignored them. " Sesshomaru, what have you done?" she murmured just so he could hear. He didn't answer. Saeka shook her head. " You truly have regressed. You no longer care for anything anymore, just like you were when I first met you. Now, I'm just another half-demon in your life." She said. Here, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. " Saeka," he started to say.

" No." she cut him off. " I'm only a worthless half-demon. I've served the purpose and now I'm useless, just like an old carthorse. I can't believe I was so naive." She said. Sesshomaru turned to face some of the people who were gaping at Saeka. He heard one of them say, " I can't believe it! She's a demon! I actually sold her some fruit from my stand!"

" Forget your fruit. That little wench was looking at the cloths from my stand. I'll bet you anything she's poisoned them with those wretched hands of hers."

Saeka happened to overhear this as well as Sesshomaru did. But while Sesshomaru was baring his teeth and trying hard not to slash open their throats, Saeka appeared calm. She turned to the villagers. " I apologize for misleading you, good people." She called. She showed them the basket with the fruit in it. " Here. You can have what I bought back."

She set the basket on the ground and turned. She began to leave the village. InuYasha looked from the basket to the people and then to her. " Saeka! Wait!" he called. He started to follow her.

" InuYasha!" Sesshomaru snapped. The half-demon paused. " What?"

" What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru hissed.

" What the hell are you are you talking about? I've done nothing to her. She's mad at you by her own choice because you almost killed her. None of this is my doing, Sesshomaru." He said. He turned and left the village. Sesshomaru looked at the ground for a moment. He raised his eyes to the villagers who cowered away from him. Then, he turned, leapt onto the ruins of the building he destroyed and hurried away. They all watched him go, and then began to repair their respective stands.

" I cannot believe he did that!" Saeka fumed as she and InuYasha made their way back to the group. InuYasha kept a wary eye out for his brother as they went. Sesshomaru had been acting funny and he didn't want him to hurt Saeka. One minute, the demon was calm and quiet and the next he was wrecking another town.

" He almost killed me and apparently wasn't satisfied and nearly killed a little girl! _A little girl!_"

" Saeka, settle down. He's long gone." InuYasha said. She sighed. " You're right. I just meant what I said earlier."

" You miss him."

" Damn right."

InuYasha blinked. He'd never really heard her swear before. He figured she only did so when really aroused. He looked back once more, just in case Sesshomaru was following them. He wasn't. But just the same, the forest behind them looked a little creepy. Undeterred, he continued on.

Sesshomaru was missing for two whole days and Saeka was convinced that he'd left her. She only spoke to ask questions about whether he'd returned or not. Unbeknownst to her, Kaede knew exactly where the troublesome demon was. He was above them, up on the cliff watching their progress. Kaede was the only one who saw him. He was barely in sight up on the rocks. Whenever someone else looked up, he'd vanish. Kaede suspected he wanted to return, but was afraid of what Saeka might do. She might easily run off. Their relationship was so unstable now it was impossible to tell when they'd get along or not.

Kaede knew that in order to get them back together, she'd have to carry out her plan and soon.

That night, the group stopped on a large precipice to rest. Kaede looked up the rock wall. Sesshomaru was perched on a ledge jutting out from the side of the face of the cliff. He was watching Saeka. Kaede figured that although they were further apart than ever, he still harbored feelings for her and wanted to protect her, even though she wanted nothing to do with him.

Saeka was half-asleep sitting up. She was staring into the fire with glazed eyes. Kaede noticed this. " Saeka, are ye feeling well?" she asked quietly so as not to awaken the others. Saeka looked up and blinked. Her dark eyes were reflecting the firelight and seemed pensive. " I'm…I'm fine, Lady Kaede." She whispered.

" What is the matter? Is it about Sesshomaru?"

Saeka sighed and looked at the fire. " Yes. It is. I wonder where he went. He had to have left me, or he would have said something."

Kaede could see she was miserable not knowing where her companion was.

" Saeka, look up." She said. Saeka cocked an eyebrow, but did as she was told. She gasped. Kaede looked up too. Sesshomaru didn't move. After a few seconds however, he disappeared. Saeka looked back at Kaede. " He's been following us?" she said weakly. Kaede smiled. It was time to put her plan in action. " Why, yes, child. He's been tracking the group for a while now. He wants to make sure you're safe."

" Why? He tried to kill me." She said skeptically. Kaede nodded. " Yes. But he regrets. You should really try to talk to him. This can all be worked out." She suggested. Saeka shook her head thoughtfully. " I don't know, Lady Kaede. I'm glad that he never really left me, but still. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he's done."

Kaede's smiled faded. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Miharu faced her victim, the first off-world prisoner. He was a soldier with spiky black hair and hollow eye sockets. He had no eyes, as did the rest of his people. He relied completely on all of his other senses. He had four fingers on each hand, and four arms, each with some sort of weapon. They were a rope, a sword, a shield and a mace.

" Miharu," Drasmond's voice came on. " This is your foe from our rivaling planet of Deldragar. His people do nothing but fight us and try to destroy Malsshinyor. You don't want us to die, do you?"

" Of course not, milord. This one won't be too difficult. His blood isn't like the oil of the androids. It's full of life that will soon be mine."

With that, she lunged at the Deldragarian. The soldier raised the mace and swung it at her. She dodged the blow and raked the top of his scalp with her claws. He cried out and hurled the mace at her. She caught it and redirected its course into the chain wall where it stuck fast. Then, she whirled about and slashed viciously at him with the light whip, slicing off an arm and bits of his armor. He yelled in pain and fury and charged her again, two arms ready to kill with a third one holding the bloody stump of his other one. She knelt down and altered her shape into that of the demon dragon-dog, Silver Fang. Since her capture and transformation, her form had grown a half a foot. She opened her jaws and grasped the soldier by the right shoulder and lifted him, screaming into the air. He jabbed at her with his sword and she started to shake her head wildly. She finally unclamped her jaws and he went flying into the wall where he fell to the floor, stunned. She bounded forward and sank her teeth into him, puncturing the armor. He let out a choked cry as she struck his heart. She lifted up the dead body and flung it to the other end of the floor where it fell limply. She regressed back and approached his body, looking up at Drasmond for permission. He nodded. She bent down and drove her claws into what remained of her victim. She drew out the heart and threw it down onto the floor. She straightened up and nodded triumphantly to Drasmond who applauded. " Excellent work, _Yaazi_. That took almost no time at all. We have many more prisoners awaiting your judgment. From now on, you can choose whether to spare them or not. Some of them are more difficult than others. But none are as strong as you are."

Miharu smirked at the body of her victim. " I'm sure you are right, milord. I am indeed stronger than these pathetic whelps. I want something challenging!"

" And you shall get it. But first things first and training is important, _Yaazi_. I will give you the next victim and I want you to present his heart, like this one."

" Very well." She said, as though bored as the next Deldragarian soldier was led in.

" The time is now." Kaede said to Kagome and Sango. Miroku had taken Botan off for some training with Kirara and Shippo and InuYasha had gone fishing.

" I know. She just keeps getting worse." Sango said. " We all know he's following us, but he won't talk to her, and she to him."

" We have to do something, and fast, or Miharu will return to find one or both of her parents gone." Kagome said. Kaede nodded. " I know. I have one sure fire idea. But we'll need a little help."

" How? InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku will just botch it up." Sango pointed out. Kaede smiled slyly. " I never said anything about their help, now did I?" she said. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. " What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

" I have a little last resort I've been keeping hidden for some time now."

She turned to the trees and whistled a little tune. As the two girls watched, two little figures emerged from the trees and came into view of the fire. Kagome gasped. " Rin!" she exclaimed as she saw the little girl. " And I recognize you from the village. You're Tama, aren't you?"

The little girl cocked her head. " I believe you are mistaken, I am Khiinli." She said. " My friend and I have just arrived here."

" Lady Kaede." Tama said, bowing. Kaede stood up. She faced Kagome and Sango. " These children have been to the place where Miharu is. What was the name again?"

" Malsshinyor." Khiinli said. " The City of The Golden."

" It's where the _kikuurama_ is." Tama added. Khiinli looked at him. " Ahh, I see you've finally got it. Congratulations" she said. He beamed. " I see you've also got the hang of talking normally again." He said. Khiinli made a face. She turned to Kaede as the old woman began to speak. " Khiinli, ye told me of a vision ye have had recently. It is time ye knew what it meant. Sit." She commanded. They obeyed and took a seat by the fire. Kagome continued to stare at Khiinli.

" Are you sure you aren't named Rin?" she asked. Khiinli turned her blank gaze on Kagome. " I am sure. I was named Khiinli when I arrived at Malsshinyor. My real name is no longer who I can remember."

" And that, my child is what we wish to discuss with you." Kaede said. She took a seat. " Khiinli. You are indeed a child named Rin. This is the time period you originated from." She said. Khiinli frowned. " How can that be?"

" You must have been brainwashed, like Kohaku was." Sango said.

" Kohaku?" Khiinli said, her eyes lighting up. For a second, to the amazement of everyone, she became someone different. " Is he here? Where is he?" she cried. She stopped and put a hand to her head. " Wait. Huh?" she said. Kaede shook her head, a tiny smile on her face. " I knew it. The experiments done on ye at Malsshinyor have erased thy memory. Only special things in thy previous life can restore them."

" Kohaku must have known her at some point." Sango said.

" Right, he was with her the night InuYasha and Sesshomaru were almost consumed by Naraku's demonic plant things. Remember?" said Kagome.

" Oh yeah!"

" Enough chatter, girls." Kaede said gently. " We have to get Khiinli to remember everything if she is going to help us. Considering her lengthy captivity, this may take awhile. This doesn't include reintroducing her to the only one she ever trusted."

" Oh, right." Kagome murmured. _Of course. She wouldn't remember Sesshomaru. She's been under the spell of Malsshinyor. _

" Now then." Kaede said. " Khiinli, do ye remember anything of thy visions?"

" Yes. I remember this tall person with a fluffy wrap around his shoulder and long white hair."

" That's Sesshomaru. No doubt about it." Kagome said. Tama looked from one girl to the next and suddenly, he inhaled sharply. " I know who you're talking about! That demon that wrecked the village! She screamed his name when I pinned her after she tried to attack me." He said. Kaede smiled. " Good. He was one of those few things that could jog her memory. Okay Khiinli. Tell us whatever ye remember that has nothing to do with thy stay in Malsshinyor."

Two hours later, they had made a lot of progress with Khiinli's memory. She now recalled the death of her parents and even her name. Now the only problem so far was to get her to call herself by 'Rin' instead of Khiinli.

" I am Rin." She said over and over again. " I am Rin. Not Khiinli, Rin."

" Good. Now, this person ye keep having visions of is one ye always addressed as Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede said.

" Yes, I shouted his name when Tama pinned me. I didn't know who he was, or why his name came up." She said, her finger on her chin in thought.

" It's probably because he always protected you and your subconscious pulled it up on reflex." Sango said. Rin nodded. " I am sure you are right."

" Next, we need to work on your language disorder." Tama grumbled. They all ignored him.

A sudden crunching of leaves signaled the return of InuYasha and Shippo with nothing from the trip to the river.

" Well, that was a big waste of time. I thought for sure we—" InuYasha started to say. But when he caught sight of Rin, he stopped short. " What the?" he exclaimed. Rin waved. " Hello. Are you Sesshomaru?" she asked. InuYasha's eye twitched. " I most certainly am not! Sesshomaru's my stupid brother!" he yelled. He eyed her again. " Wait a second, aren't you Rin?"

" Yes. I am now." She replied. " You look like Sesshomaru. I do not really remember. It is all fuzzy." She said apologetically. InuYasha bounded over and knelt down to stare at her. " Kagome." He said. " This is that little human girl who always traveled with Sesshomaru, isn't it?" he muttered.

" That's right."

" So why doesn't she remember him?" he asked, giving her the evil eye.

" Because she's been in Malsshinyor for who knows how long." Kagome replied. InuYasha looked at Rin again. " You always did freak me out, kid." He muttered. He straightened up and moved away.

Rin watched him go and shrugged. " When do I meet this Sesshomaru person?" she asked.

" As soon as he arrives." Kaede said.

Sesshomaru continued to circle the general area surrounding the campsite. Through the air, he found he was able to see them still, though from a safe distance.

He felt a strange longing to rejoin the group. He'd been among them so long, he didn't know how to be alone anymore. The thought startled him, even frightened him, for he'd been alone for much of his life. His mother, though caring for him had been forced to leave him when he was very young. He'd then been placed under the care of his father. Sesshomaru had never been able to understand how a full-blooded demon such as his father could show such interest in humans. This was the main reason he and his father hadn't gotten along that well. Especially after the time Sesshomaru destroyed an entire town. His father had been quite disappointed then, but other times, Sesshomaru had felt ashamed of his father. It was the final straw when his father fell in love with that human, Izayoi, InuYasha's mother and the shame of InuYasha's heritage. Sesshomaru might have cared for his half-brother a little more if only he'd been a full-blooded demon rather than a pathetic half-breed.

Sesshomaru made a strange noise at the thought and started his descent.

But the thought struck him that he was a lot like his father in the aspect as to whom he had chosen as a companion.

Saeka.

She was a half-breed, just like InuYasha. But unlike the dog-demon mix, Saeka's father had wanted a son and blamed both her and her mother for Saeka having been a girl. _Like that was anything her mother could have helped_, Sesshomaru thought bitterly, remembering how Amanamaru had talked of his daughter. He couldn't understand what he thought was so wrong. She was a very powerful demon. She was also an efficient healer and wise for her age. Though she was far younger than he was, Sesshomaru knew that he had found his equal in the half-demon healer. He no longer thought that with bitterness in his heart, but rather a sense of pride for her. _If no one else will be proud for all she's done, It's only right that I will_, he thought.

He landed on a thick tree branch and looked down. He inhaled sharply.

" I don't believe what I'm seeing." He murmured.

It was Rin.

A/N: Chapter…three? I sometimes lose track. I'm still working on the current fic that's attached to the series, the ninth book. Oh and for all of you readers out there who want to know what language Saeka was singing in, I sort of cheated. She's singing the Italian version of Titanic by Sarah Brightman. Kind of fits, don't you think, for those of you who are familiar with the song. I love it. I don't think the Italian language was around in the Feudal Era, but what normal person is gonna care? If you're truly human, you won't read it and say, "Hey! Italian wasn't around back then!" you'll just enjoy it for the story and the theme surrounding the heart in the song and why she's singing it. So there.


	4. Rin's Memory

Rin's Memory

Miharu faced her next opponent. This one was another off-world prisoner. But this one was an ogre from an alternate earth. He stared down at her, red eyes greedy for her life, her blood. He brandished his club threateningly and Miharu decided to humor him. She backed up and braced herself against the wall of the floor, pretending to be scared. But Drasmond wasn't fooled. He could see it in her eyes. They were filled to the brim with malice and anticipation for the kill. The ogre swung the club and she ducked out of the way, leaping onto the lump of wood and running up both it, and his arm to his eyes where she then gouged her claws deep into their sockets. The ogre screamed, or bellowed as the case may be and stumbled backward, clutching his eyes. Miharu flicked the blood from her hands and charged forward, slashing her poison claws through his belly and coming to a halt at the end of the floor. The ogre, though gravelly wounded, but not yet weakened, took a swipe at her with his grimy paw, but she raked it with her claws and then summoned the light whip. This she used to repeatedly slash at the ogre until finally, he was unable to move and crashed to the floor. She then casually ascended up to his chest and ripped out his heart as was customary. It was larger than usual and she heaved it onto the floor with ease.

" Another victim put to mercy, milord!" she called. Drasmond clapped approvingly. He found it amazing that she never tired of killing. This was a good sign. She was showing the signs of being the ultimate _kikuurama_.

" You do a good job, _Yaazi. _We will bring in your next victim tomorrow. For now, you must rest and conserve your energy, for tomorrow, you destroy the prisoners that we cannot make use of."

" Wonderful, milord." She called. She looked down at the dead ogre. " It is a shame that we can no longer acquire off-world victims such as this smelly beast. The pathetic souls within the cells you have will hardly be worth the effort." She said as she jumped down and headed for the exit. Drasmond met her and put his arm around her shoulders affectionately. " Not to worry, _Yaazi._ I'm sure you will enjoy tomorrow's session." He said. " I promise."

Sesshomaru leapt swiftly down from the trees into the clearing where the group was sitting. Only Kaede and young Rin seemed calm by his sudden appearance. InuYasha actually leapt up and took a swipe at him. Sesshomaru easily dodged and returned to the inner circle where Kaede and the little girl were sitting. He peered closely at her, unsure of anything but her scent. It was vaguely familiar and aside from that, one he had come to know very well.

" Rin?" he asked quietly. The little girl blinked. " Are _you_ Sesshomaru?" she said. He knew this was Rin, but that tiny comment nearly broke his heart.

" Rin," he said. " What did they do to you?"

" They gave me another name. I was called Khiinli." She explained plainly. Sesshomaru bowed his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes to hide the bitter anguish filling them. " Rin." He murmured, shaking his head.

" You continue to say my name." She pointed out. He looked up, a tiny smile playing on his lips. " Yes, I seem to be doing that." He said. He couldn't think of anything to say. He never thought that he'd ever see the little girl again. No, not, 'the little girl'. No, Rin wasn't as ordinary as that. Rin had been his daughter, the one thing in the world he lived to protect back in the days of normalcy, as he often addressed them. Rin and Jaken had always been there. Now, Jaken was dead by some farmer's plow and Rin was back with him with no memory of him other than his name. Rin was the whole reason he even knew Saeka. He could hardly wait to tell her what the simple trip on her part of going for the healer had ended up as. After all, Rin was his daughter, so to speak, so Miharu was her sister. Sesshomaru turned to the old woman. " Will her memory return?" he asked. Kaede shrugged. " I can only promise ye that she will no longer be the same. She is what Miharu is. The only difference in the matter of the two of them is that Rin is somehow flawed. She wasn't transformed fully and now has some rather odd abilities."

" Odd abilities?"

" I can move the earth." Rin said. " I did so to Tama."

" Who's Tama?"

She raised a tiny hand to the small boy seated outside the clearing. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The boy's face froze and he hurriedly got up and rushed over, falling to the ground and covering his face. " You are the demon who destroyed my village looking for your daughter! I did no harm to this girl other than to defend myself when she attacked me! Don't kill me, please!" he begged. Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on the boy's shoulder. Tama glanced up fearfully, expecting those same claws to go through his skin. Sesshomaru tried to get as much reassurance into his eyes as possible for the boy to believe that he wasn't going to harm him. Tama, to his relief appeared calmer.

" You are safe around me." Sesshomaru said quietly. " You helped to bring Rin back. I will never hurt you."

" Wow! Did I ever misjudge you!" Tama exclaimed, a big grin on his freckled face. Sesshomaru almost smiled, in spite of himself, but didn't give himself the credit. He got to his feet. " Where is Saeka?" he asked Kaede.

" She went back to the village to repair some damages made recently by a demon." She said blankly. Judging by the tone of her voice, Sesshomaru doubted she knew that he was the one responsible for all of that. He turned. " I have to find her. This has to be straightened out, now." He grumbled. He headed off into the woods. Kaede's face registered panic and she looked to Rin. Her mouth formed the words, 'Follow him', though no sound came out. Rin jumped up and hurried after him, pretty sure what Kaede wanted her to do. Her newfound intelligence made it possible for her to detect hidden motives and such. Perhaps what she had in mind was what Kaede desired.

She fell in step with the demon and he only showed mild surprise when he noticed her. But he didn't send her back, or tell her to leave, so this was a good sign. It was also giving her clearer memories of past times apparently spent traversing the countryside with him.

" Sesshomaru," she said, but stopped when she remembered that she used to address him as 'lord' Sesshomaru. " Lord, Sesshomaru," she corrected herself.

" Yes?" he asked, hardly bothered by the slight breach in manners he no longer cared for.

" Um, who is this Saeka, person you mentioned?" she asked, knowing full well that he expected her to know. He looked at her sort of funny. " What do you mean? You don't know who Saeka is?"

" Precisely." She replied using a word he'd never heard her use before. He made himself a vow to strangle the first Time Traveler he came across for all that had happened to Rin. She could only have been around ten or eleven years old by now.

" Hmm. Rin, I'm surprised at you." He said. " You were the one who brought Saeka because I was ill." He said. Rin appeared surprised at this. " I was? Well, where is she?"

" That's what I'd like to know." He replied. Rin made a small noise of thought and looked up at him. " Is this Saeka important to you?"

Sesshomaru shut his eyes for a moment. " Yes. She means the world to me." He answered very softly.

" Oh." Rin said. " I hope you get everything worked out. Did you two have a fight?" she asked. He found it amazing how perceptive she was now.

" Yes, actually. We did have a fight. It was while we all were crossing an icy river. I don't really want to bring that up."

" Okay." She said.

Sesshomaru and Rin eventually reached the edge of the forest and emerged to see the village almost completely repaired. Rin smiled. " Wow! That's incredible!" she exclaimed. At first, Sesshomaru couldn't figure out what she was talking about. But as he focused more closely on the scene, he saw it. A beautiful slender white dragon was assisting the villagers in raising up the wall of the home he had destroyed. Apparently, the people had accepted that Saeka was a gentle demon and was willing to sacrifice her time to repair the damage her companion had inflicted.

They both started down the rise and Rin ran ahead just as Saeka finally got the wall up and bit through the harness attached around her middle. When she saw the little girl running up to her, Sesshomaru saw her gorgeous green eyes widen and her form begin to alter back to that of the human shape. Up until this moment since when Kirara had brought her back, Sesshomaru hadn't felt so torn about her. He knew that he loved her, but after their constant fighting, he no longer knew how to get the words out. He wasn't so sure he had ever known how to begin with.

" Oh my god! Rin!" Saeka cried. She scooped the little girl up in her arms and swung her around. " Oh my god! You're alive! I never thought I'd see you again! Are you okay?"

" Yes. You must be Saeka. Kaede told me a lot about you." She said. Saeka's face fell. " The Time Travelers must have wiped your memory. Poor thing. But, don't worry, we'll get it back."

Her face suddenly lit up. " Sesshomaru! Oh Rin, he's going to be so thrilled that you're back!"

" He already knows. He is coming down the hill now to see you. He wants to talk to you." She said, her childish innocence still clearly existent in her tiny body. Saeka's face turned stony. " Oh. He's coming." She muttered. By now, Sesshomaru had reached their point and was staring down at Saeka with a curious expression on his face. Saeka stared back at him, more irked than anything. She sighed. " Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she said exasperatedly.

" I wanted to speak with you." He answered. Saeka heard some of the villagers back away in fear while others grabbed weapons of sorts to fight if necessary. Saeka turned to them and shook her head. She faced Sesshomaru again and her mouth formed a straight line. " Do you know Rin is back and has lost her memory?" she said gravelly. He nodded once.

Rin looked back and forth between them, her memories gradually coming back to her.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the ground. " Saeka, will you come with me?" he asked. She hesitated, but got to her feet and followed him. Rin instinctively knew to wait behind while some village children approached cautiously to see if she was friendly. Sesshomaru led Saeka to the rise outside the village and sat down on the grassy hill. She followed suit and folded her knees up.

" Okay. You wanted to speak with me. What do you want?" she demanded a little coldly. Sesshomaru refused to meet her gaze, but stared instead out at the village where Rin and the other children had started a game of catch.

" I know that you want to try to fix things," Saeka said. " But it isn't that easy. You almost killed me, Sesshomaru." She said reprovingly. He turned in the opposite direction. " I don't know what was wrong with me that day. Tenseiga intervened." He said. Saeka's face fell. " I knew that. But Sesshomaru, Tenseiga won't always be so reliable. That sword has a mind of its own. One day, it will fail you. You know that, right?"

He hesitated to respond. " Yes, I know that." He said finally. Saeka nodded.

" Good. It shows you aren't completely hopeless."

She smiled a little as she said this. Sesshomaru felt a little enlightened. He inhaled and turned to her. " Saeka, I want to end this."

When her face registered horror, he shook his head and rephrased himself.

" I don't mean like that. I mean, I want to be more to you again. I want to be your companion again."

Saeka looked at him with glazed eyes. " Oh. You will never know how much I want that." She said tearfully. " But, give me some time, I implore of you. This has to be taken one step at a time, Sesshomaru. I need time to think. I want to be with you again as well, for I miss you greatly. But this can't be rushed. I am indeed sorry, but not at the moment."

With that, she got to her feet and headed back down into the village. Sesshomaru stood up and watched her leave. He knew she was right. But he just couldn't bear to lose her.

Finally, he sighed and said into the wind, " If time is what you need, then so be it."

With that, he turned and vanished within the forest.

Down in the village, Saeka watched him leave with a heavy heart. She couldn't have even found the right words to say exactly how much she wanted things to return to normal. But she knew that this had to be carefully done, or it would crumble like the building had when Sesshomaru had set his mind on wrecking it.

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but the site was refusing me access again. I had to wait a day or so and I'm back in business now. I'm finally out of writer's block with the ninth book. I know I keep telling you this, but there are nine books and it looks like there's going to be a tenth too. I suppose I'll have to stop at some point, but until then, I'm gonna keep writing! I'm just having too much fun.


	5. Fading Kikuurama?

Fading _Kikuurama_?

Rin and Saeka returned to the group a little after sunset. They were surprised to see that everyone was deeply asleep. Sesshomaru, however, was high up in the treetops, keeping watch. Saeka only had to look up to see him. She felt a sudden painful wrench on her heart as she did. At the same moment she had looked up, he happened to glance down. Saeka abruptly turned away.

Rin noticed this. She was starting to remember, but any recollections were coming back very slowly and it was driving her insane. She seemed to recall that Sesshomaru seemed to care for Saeka. She continued to wrack her memories for some sort of recall. But they only really came to her either when she least expected them to, or in her sleep, after which she could never recall them.

Saeka headed straight for a spot near Kagome and fell almost instantly asleep. Shortly after this, Sesshomaru descended and chose a spot for himself farther away from the rest. Rin glanced back at the others and made her way over.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, stumbling on his name a little and actually calling him 'Sesshomaro' before correcting herself. He looked up.

" Yes?"

" Are you angry at Saeka?"

" Why do you ask?"

" She seems a little sad. Did you two have another argument?"

Sesshomaru looked away. " No." he replied. Rin blinked and shrugged.

" Okay, I suppose it isn't my business unless you tell me otherwise." She said. She turned and went back to the dying remains of the fire. Sesshomaru shook his head. He could hardly stand how much she had changed.

He sighed and closed his eyes. One thing he had accepted since Saeka had come into his life; he needed sleep. He no longer did his best to avoid it. He knew that he did in fact require it to a certain degree. Which is why he fell victim to a dreamless, and mercifully painless sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke a little while later to find that all but Saeka were still asleep. Saeka was busy weaving tiny flowers into a colorful headband. It seemed that he had awoken in time to see its completion, for she raised it up to her eyes and then placed it on her head. She sighed and fell back against the ground. The band fell from her head and she tilted her head back to look at it, but didn't move to pick it up. Instead, she crossed her arms across her waist and stared up into the trees. She began to hum very quietly to a strange tune she probably remembered from her childhood. Sesshomaru often found himself wondering how she could possibly have put up with living with the humans that did such horrible things to her. It was thanks to Tenseiga's power that her eyes no longer gave her pain, but the scars on her arms from when the invaders burned her could not be removed. Every time he saw those scars, he felt like he wanted to just kill the next human he came across and once, he had even tried to get Saeka to tell him whether the soldiers responsible for such torture upon her were still alive. She said that they were, but she begged him not to go after them, that they in turn would come after him and try to kill him. Out of love for her, he had grudgingly obliged. But he had told her that if he should ever accidentally come across them on their travels, he would not guarantee their survival. She had agreed on this.

Even though she wanted nothing to do with him now, he still loved to watch her go about her business. He wasn't positive about anything anymore when it came to how complicated his life had become after he had struck out on his own the last night he had seen his father alive, up to the moment he met Saeka. Saeka had had a drastic effect on him. And he wanted it to last.

Rin watched the two of them through half closed lids. Kaede had told her that this was the moment she had to wait for. She waited patiently until Saeka drifted off again. Then, she had to wait a whole lot longer for Sesshomaru to return to sleep before she could start the plan Kaede had told her. Everything had to be perfect. She slowly got to her feet and prodded Tama awake. He had been informed too and was ready to go the moment her finger touched his shoulder. Quietly, the two of them slipped away from the group and into the forest, Rin leading the way with Tama following as carefully as he could.

It was all up to them now.

Miharu had been elevated to a more spacious room above the landing bays where she could sit at the balcony and watch the shuttles ferry good back and forth between the neighboring planets. Many of these ships carried prisoners in need of slaughtering. That was where she came in. Her favorite game was to meet the eye of the younger ones being led in all in chains. They would look up, see her in all her splendor and be given hope through her mask of kindness and beauty that they would be set free by the lovely maiden. Then, as soon as they were gone, she would sharpen her claws on a special sanding stone Drasmond had had crafted for her. She loved seeing the faces of the young prisoners as they saw the legendary _kikuurama_, or, the maiden on the balcony. Often times, those faces were that of surprise which became glued on after she removed their hearts.

Miharu glanced down and saw a particularly handsome youth with blonde hair being led up the gangplank. He looked very familiar. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before. He looked up; saw her and his eyes widened in a mixture of fear and relief, which was unusual. He paused for a moment. The guard behind him shoved his head forward, yelling, " Come on, move it, Tobias!"

Miharu felt a sudden pang on her heart. Where had she heard the name, Tobias before? She was certain nowhere, but she couldn't be sure.

Suddenly tired of her game, she backed away from the window, strangely drained. She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. Her claws gently scratched her skin and she stared at them wonderingly.

" Why do I have claws instead of pretty nails, like other girls?" she wondered aloud.

The door to her room opened and Drasmond walked in. He saw her staring at her hands and came and sat down beside her. "_Yaazi,_ what troubles you?" he asked gently. Miharu lowered her hands and shook her head. " Nothing of importance, milord. But, I saw this young man outside being led in. He looked so familiar. His name was Tobias. I am sure I have seen him before, though I cannot place it." She whispered. Drasmond's face darkened. " You were talking to this boy?" he growled.

" No." she snapped. " I saw him from the balcony and he looked familiar, that's all."

Drasmond, however, wasn't convinced.

A/N: I got an interesting email from someone, not reviewing but flaming. I'll let them remain anonymous, but they told me that my story sucks A ( I can't curse right so try to bear with me here) and that I'm a stupid MF for even thinking about it. And this weirdo had only read The Healer. Apparently, someone thought that even in fanfiction, Sesshy shouldn't become sick. Well too bad for that person if they don't like it! There are others that do and that's what counts, right?


	6. The Children Shall Lead

The Children Shall Lead

Saeka felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Kaede standing over her. " Saeka, hurry." She whispered. Saeka sat up and yawned. Everyone was still deeply asleep all around her. She looked at Kaede.

" Saeka, it's the little boy, Tama. I heard him scream just now. I cannot leave the group and I do not wish to alarm everyone by waking InuYasha or Sesshomaru. Will ye go and inspect?"

" Sure, of course." Saeka said, bolting up. " Which way was he?"

" He went in that way a while ago to get water. He left a message in the dirt, but I've long since erased it. Hurry!"

Saeka needed no more probing. Without a moment's hesitation, she bounded forward and vanished into the trees.

Kaede couldn't help but smile. She got to her feet and went over to Sesshomaru. She carefully woke him up and he opened his eyes, staring at her irritably. " Yes?"

" It's your young friend, Rin. She seems to have wandered off. I cannot leave the group to go look for her. Would ye mind going in my place?"

As an answer, Sesshomaru got to his feet. Kaede followed suit, and then, promptly tripped while returning to her spot beneath the tree, spilling a bottle of liquid lying on the ground right at her feet and rising a foul stench into the air. Sesshomaru coughed and raised his sleeve to his nose and mouth. " What is that? I can't smell a thing!" he grumbled. Kaede picked up the bottle. " Oops." She muttered. She turned to him. " I'm afraid it's vinegar. I'm terribly sorry." She said. Sesshomaru threw her an evil look and hurried off into the woods.

Kaede stared after him a minute, then laughed and shook her head.

" This is turning out better than I expected."

Tama made sure to hit as little undergrowth as he could while he tracked Saeka's steps behind him. He had made sure she had seen him before taking off toward the designated spot. He had to make sure that he met up with Rin at the same time and then the both of them would vanish and return to the campsite using a cloaking power of hers.

He tripped over a fallen log and barely managed to keep his footing. He couldn't let Saeka catch up with him. But he was tiring, and she was much faster than he.

Finally, just when he felt his lungs begin to burst, he emerged in the clearing at the same time Rin did. She had been leading Sesshomaru who was still a good ways off, but closing rapidly. Tama gripped Rin's hand and she placed her other hand on her heart. The pair of them began to glow and disappeared just as Saeka emerged from the trees.

Rin, being a flawed _kikuurama_ could run very fast now. Much faster than she had before. She kept her arms at her sides, her body bent forward for momentum. This way she practically flew through the forest, Sesshomaru not far behind. This whole scheme was complicated, but necessary for Kaede's plan.

She burst out of the trees and found Tama already there by a few seconds. They grabbed each other's hands and Rin chanted a spell with her hand over her heart, causing a bright light to surround them. They disappeared just seconds before Saeka appeared.

The healer arrived in the clearing to see that it was empty. Tama wasn't there. Obviously, she had been chasing some sort of animal. Only the light of thousands of twinkling stars above lighted the dark clearing. She paused a second to gaze up at them in wonder. They had been in the forest for so long, she'd forgotten what stars looked like.

Something crashed out of the bushes to her left and she gasped sharply. She blinked in surprise when she saw not a wolf, as she had expected, but Sesshomaru. He shook the leaves out of his hair and looked around for whatever he was searching for. His gaze fell upon her. He frowned and hurried over. " Saeka, why are you here? The forest isn't safe at night." He reprimanded. Saeka glowered at him. " Excuse me, but I'm a demon too, I can handle myself perfectly well."

" A half-demon." He corrected. Saeka made a face. " So what? I survived an encounter with you, didn't I?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but continued to glance around. " Is Rin here?" he asked finally. Saeka raised an eyebrow. " No. I haven't seen her. I was actually looking for Tama." She said.

" He's out?"

" She's out?" she mimicked. He rolled his eyes back. She sighed and turned around. " Well, I guess I'll head back then." She murmured.

Suddenly, it occurred to Sesshomaru what was going on. He was furious with himself for not realizing it sooner. He shook his head. " Wait, Saeka." He called. She turned. " What?"

" I…I wanted to speak with you." He said. " Don't leave yet."

" I'm not." She said, turning around a little. He cautiously approached and glanced away. " Saeka, now that the others aren't all here to listen in, I have something to say to you."

" What?" she asked. He glanced up at the sky, as though searching for words. " Saeka, I'm sorry." He murmured. Saeka's expression fell. " You what?" she whispered.

" I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. The disappearance of Miharu and all of this sudden knowledge was too much, even for me. I had no right to take it out on you."

Saeka lowered her head. Sesshomaru turned his eyes toward her. She was shaking slightly.

" Sesshomaru." She whispered. " I'm so sorry. I wanted so badly to make up with you, but I just didn't think you would forgive me. I was the one who attacked you in the first place." She said, starting to cry softly. He stepped closer until he was right before her. " Saeka, you mean more to me than that. It's taken until now to figure this out."

" I know. I feel the same. When I woke up after the river and found your Tenseiga resting beside me, I felt my heart split in two, believing you to be dead. I just wanted to make things right again. You're not just my companion, you're so much more." She murmured.

" So you'll forgive me?" He muttered. She stepped closer and looked right in his eyes. Green met gold in an unbreakable bond of a sacred magic.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled her closer, feeling the vibrations of her heart against him and the familiar forest scent washing over him.

" I love you." She whispered. His eyes widened briefly.

" I love you, Saeka. More than anything." He replied.

All around them, the forest became quiet and all the world seemed to hold its breath.

A/N: Are you all happier now that Sess and Saeka are back together? I had to go in and rewrite this chapter because the first version sounded lame. I think this version is a bit better, but only Kinkatia will really know for sure. I'd also like to thank the support I received from Silentmoondemon and Kinkatia for that stupid flame sent by email instead of review. I actually know the kid and he's going to get a rather nasty April Fool prank next month. I don't take things like THAT easily. Other flames, I can handle. Thank you!


	7. The Path to Malsshinyor

The Path To Malsshinyor

As the days progressed, Kagome began to notice a change in the behavior of Saeka and Sesshomaru. They seemed…closer. She wasn't sure what gave her the impression, but the argumentative aura in the air between them seemed to have begun to dissipate. In fact, as they all had been making their way to the higher mountain peaks, she saw them walking together and talking quietly. It made her heart warmer when she realized that they still cared for each other.

Once, when they had started to cross a small ravine, Saeka went first over the crumbly bridge that connected two sides of the cliffs together. The rope bridge held at first, but as she reached the middle, the wooden planks suddenly gave way and she fell through, hurtling toward her demise at the rocky bottom. But before she got too far, Sesshomaru had actually leapt off the ravine and snatched her from the air before she reached the bottom, raising them both back up to the top. Instead of then moving away from him, she stayed right beside him for the longest time.

Kagome, noticing the sudden change, consulted Kaede when everyone else had gotten further up. Sango joined them.

" Lady Kaede, what's going on? They seem different now." Kagome whispered, remembering Sesshomaru's keen hearing.

" Last night, I had the two children lead them both far away from us in the hopes that they'd forgive each other for what happened. It seems that Sesshomaru already had, and was regretting his decisions. Apparently, she did as well. Now, it appears that they are back to normal."

Kagome and Sango glanced up ahead. Sesshomaru was leading the group and Saeka was right beside him, neither speaking, but just enjoying a comfortable silence.

" I see. I would guess that it worked." Sango pointed out. Kaede nodded. They both watched as Saeka said something quietly and Sesshomaru nodded a reply. With that, Saeka closed her eyes and to the shock of them all, a large snowy pair of wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades and she ran to the side of the cliff and jumped off. Minutes later, she reappeared about twenty feet down and began to circle the ravine, apparently searching for something.

After a while, she returned with a handful of purple flowers in her hand. Her wings vanished within her back and she showed Sesshomaru the flowers. " I got them. Sinensil. I believe it's the same herb that Jaken used, or so Rin told me."

" Good." He said. Saeka smiled and stuck them in her bag still slung over her shoulder. She then continued on up the ravine.

A few feet from Kagome, InuYasha raised an eyebrow. " I still don't believe that he actually cares for her." He grumbled. Kagome looked over at him.

" Why InuYasha?"

" Because she's a half-demon, like me. He hates half-demons."

" Apparently not all half-demons." Kagome pointed out. " I mean, he certainly seems to love her."

" I still don't believe it." He said.

" I can offer some good proof, InuYasha."

" Oh? Okay, go ahead."

" Fine. One, he's brought her back to life twice, two, when Naraku forced them to fight each other, he refused to kill her, and three, and this is the most important one, they have Miharu."

At the last one, she quickened her pace a bit and left him standing there, staring after her. " Oh sure, act all smart, and stuff." He muttered. But when he realized no one was listening, he sighed and kept going.

After about an hour, they came across a wide ledge jutting out from the side of the cliff. Rin ran past everyone and glanced around it eagerly. " This is it! This is it! This is the path to Malsshinyor!" she cried, turning to them. For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru seemed to perk up a little. Saeka noticed this and sighed. " How do we get there?" she asked.

" We can't now, it's night. We have to wait until Twilight Time tomorrow when you can see the curve of the earth. Then, and only then will the bridge to Malsshinyor be visible to the eye. Because demon eyes and my eyes are stronger than those of some of you, the bridge is probably visible. I can see it a little bit, though that will quickly fade by night fall."

" So when twilight comes, the bridge is crossable?" InuYasha said in wonder, staring out over the ravine. Rin nodded. " Yes. This is how I was taken to Malsshinyor back when I was known as Khiinli."

" Very well." Sesshomaru said. " We'll wait here until twilight tomorrow. Then we'll find Miharu."

" I hope she's okay." Saeka whispered. Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulders and stared out over the ravine. He hoped so too. Saeka looked at him.

" Sesshomaru?" she murmured.

" Yes?"

" Do you think this will work?" she asked. Her emerald green eyes were filled with worry and deep pain. Sesshomaru felt his heart wrench just looking at them. He hugged her close and looked back over the horizon. " Yes, Saeka. I'm sure." He said.

Miharu stood at her balcony, watching the shuttles coming in and going out with their various cargos. Despite her usual anticipation of victims, today, she dreaded going down. What was happening to her? She was the _kikuurama_, The Demon of Death, she was supposed to relish killing and maiming. But after her experience with that young man, Tobias, she just couldn't get back in the mood.

She sighed and fingered her silvery hair. At this moment, she wondered where she had gotten her silver hair. She couldn't remember anything of her past before becoming the _kikuurama_. She couldn't recall ever having parents or anything. She was told she was a test-tube child.

Her door opened and Drasmond walked in. " Ah, _Yaazi. _I see you're at your usual hobby of watching your future victims." He said, coming to stand beside her. She faced the horizon. He put his hand on her shoulder. " Is something troubling you, _Yaazi_?" he asked concernedly. She sighed. " Milord, Am I really the _kikuurama_?"

Drasmond's face registered surprise. " Why, of course you are. You are the greatest thing in Malsshinyor since the flame laser. Are you not happy? Just name what you wish, _Yaazi._" He said. Miharu shook her head. " It's, it's nothing. But could I please speak with the prisoners?" she asked. Drasmond appeared surprised.

" Why would you want to speak with them?" he asked.

" Not them, just one. I wish to speak to the one named Tobias." She said. Drasmond's face darkened. With a swift movement, he snatched her wrist and pulled her close. " Now listen here, Miharu. I forbid you to talk to that boy. He is of no interest and you will be tearing his heart out within the next couple of days. I want you to stay in this room until it's time for the next session. Hear me?" he growled. Miharu struggled out of his grip and backed up against the balcony rail. He stormed out, leaving her to stare after him in shock. Miharu got to her feet.

" Why won't he let me talk to Tobias? What's he hiding?" she whispered.

That night, Shippo, Miroku, Tama, Rin and Botan all hung around the fire helping to grill the fish. InuYasha was off on a walk with Kagome and Kaede, who wanted to talk to him. Sango was sleeping, her head resting on Kirara's back. Sesshomaru was sitting over by the edge staring out at the place where Rin said the curve of the earth could be seen. Saeka was leaning against him, weaving a rope out of dried grasses. He would glance at her occasionally. " Where did you get all of that grass?" he asked. She looked at him. " Magic." She said smugly.

" Of course you did." He said. Saeka put it down. " Are you saying you don't believe me?"

" That sums it up."

" Ah! You're mean." She said, taking up the rope again. She gave him the evil eye. " I still love you." She added. He looked down at her, a small smile on his face. " I'm glad to hear that." He said. " But this won't bring twilight faster."

Saeka sighed. " I know. I want to see Miharu, too. I love her as much as you do, I'm sure."

" Stop worrying, Saeka. She's safe, I'm sure of it."

" I can't stop worrying." She said, pulling apart a double knot.

"Why can't you stop worrying? It's simple." He said.

" I'm being a mother, Sesshomaru, it's natural for me to be worried."

" I wouldn't know." He said, looking away. Saeka rolled her eyes. " I hope you meant that in the way I think you think you did." She said. Sesshomaru made a face. " I don't think that even made sense."

" Maybe to you it didn't." she said snippily.

" In any case, I understand your meaning. You want Miharu back. So do I."

Saeka smiled and snuggled against him. " I'm glad you understand. I'm also glad that we aren't fighting anymore. It was rather depressing."

She closed her eyes. Sesshomaru smiled a little and stared over the horizon, debating on whether he should go to sleep until twilight. He finally decided that if he went across the border to Malsshinyor, and ended up having to fight for Miharu, he'd need energy saved. Even he got tired now and again. Back in the days of Normalcy as he affectionately dubbed them, when he had traveled the land with Rin and Jaken, the fact that he had to rest occasionally had always irked the little imp. Right then and there, Sesshomaru realized how much he actually missed the little imp. He figured that killing Jaken's killer didn't solve anything. All it had done was anger Saeka.

He looked down at Saeka and closed his eyes. He did need rest. But he didn't sleep. He only dozed.

Several hours later, Rin woke them up at twilight. Sesshomaru woke up instantly. " The bridge is visible?" he whispered so as not to wake Saeka if he didn't have to. She was still leaning against him, sound asleep. Rin nodded. " Yes. The bridge is visible. I'm going to wake the others. Hurry. The curve of the earth can be seen now and we must hurry and cross before the bridge becomes invisible once more. Then, Malsshinyor will be inaccessible for another twenty-four hours."

Sesshomaru nodded and gently woke Saeka. She stirred without much trouble and sat up. She yawned. " Time to go and get our daughter." She said sleepily. But despite how she felt, she forced herself up and waited while Rin got the others up. When they realized that twilight was on now, they all hurried to get ready.

Rin led them to the edge of the ravine and pointed up. The curve of the earth was actually layered colors of purple and orange in a bowl-shaped pattern in the sky. She then gestured straight ahead. There was a transparent substance hanging in the air above the steep fall. She turned to them. " Everyone, that is the path to Malsshinyor." She declared.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I got some inspiration from the Acorna books. I highly suggest them if you're into sci-fi.


	8. Malsshinyor

Malsshinyor

Miharu carefully made her way down the stone hallway, keeping a sharp eye out for the guards. But even if there were any, if they happened to see her, there was no way they'd live to tell about it. She only wanted to talk with the young man, Tobias. She wanted to know why she felt that she knew him. Ever since she'd seen him on the gangplank, her performance in the arena had been slipping drastically. Her latest victim had been a large two-headed troll with only three arms, the fourth one having been severed for cancerous reasons. He had actually been her most difficult opponent. He had had the nerve to slash at her face, creating a most unsightly gash running from behind her nose to her ear.

She rounded a corner and reached the different cells. There were many, many doors on each side, each containing a prisoner. She carefully padded down the corridor, checking inside each door. One held a gruff soldier who'd abused the citizens of Malsshinyor. He glared at her bitterly. She moved on to the next one. This one contained a young girl with flame-red hair and blue eyes who had stolen from the high magistrate of the _Kichiiwa _lords. Next.

She continued this way for many, many doors and two corridors. Some contained citizens, others prisoners, a few off-world creatures, some a combination of all three and one contained a little boy who had razor sharp teeth, A vampire child. She ignored him eagerly.

As she came across the last cell, she peeked in and her eyes widened. A young man with blond hair was chained to the wall. This signaled that he was going to die within a few days. He looked up as she approached, expecting the see the guard with what little food he was permitted. His face froze and he backed against the wall when he saw her. She pressed her face against the bars. " Tobias." She whispered. He continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

" No. I tried to stop it. Don't kill me." He begged, turning away. Miharu pushed her slim hand through the bars and tried to reach the doorknob. She pulled her hand back out and pressed a claw into the lock, jigging it and prodding the organs of the lock. The tumblers fell and the lock opened. The door swung ajar and Miharu stepped inside a ways. " Tobias. I wish to talk to you." She whispered. He shrunk away, terrified. Miharu sighed. " Okay, I'll leave you for now. I will return tomorrow with food for you." She said. She left the stall and replaced the lock. She heard him relax behind her as she made her way back to daylight.

This would be difficult.

Sesshomaru and Saeka were the first to the bridge. Sesshomaru waited until the others had reached them before he started out. " I'll go first." He said.

" Be careful, dear." Saeka whispered. He turned to her and nodded. Then, he took the first step onto the bridge, expecting the worst.

It held.

He took another step. He then turned to the others. " Come on. It's sturdy." He said. Saeka closed the distance and paused beside him. " You're positive?' she asked quietly.

" Saeka, trust me." He replied. She looked up at him. He was reminded of when she had been trapped in the fast river and he had said something along the lines of the same thing, and just like then, the look in her eyes was the same; I trust you. He faced forward as Rin came up. " How far is it?" he asked.

" It is just long enough a distance to make it before twilight ends." She answered. He nodded again and followed Rin across the bridge, Saeka at his side and his brother and his friends close behind.

Sango clutched Botan close to her and Miroku kept himself between them and the edge. Kagome and InuYasha stayed near the middle of the bridge and kept their eyes forward.

Rin kept going along the bridge, oblivious of all but what was ahead of her.

" We are almost there." She called. " Hurry! Twilight is almost over!"

She broke into a run. Taking the hint, Sesshomaru followed suit. Saeka quickly copied.

Kagome jumped on InuYasha's back and grabbed Tama and Shippo. Kaede, Miroku, Botan and Kaede all climbed on Kirara and hurried after them.

Rin had gotten very fast since her kidnapping by the Time Travelers. She was as fast as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward.

Saeka, though a half-demon couldn't run nearly as fast, but she kept up a steady pace, keeping her mind on anything but her fatigue. But the last few weeks had been nothing but fatigue and she found herself tiring fast. But the last thing Saeka wanted to do was fail Sesshomaru, so she kept as good a pace as she could to make it to the other side before twilight ended.

" Almost there!" Rin called.

Saeka wished she hadn't said that. She'd been doing fine until then. The breath suddenly left her body and she stumbled. Sesshomaru stopped sharply and lifted her up without hesitation, realizing exactly what was happening to her.

A few feet behind, Kagome smiled. _He does care for her_. She thought.

Sesshomaru held Saeka close as he continued to follow Rin. " Hang on, Saeka." He said quietly.

" I'm sorry." She murmured. " I'm just so tired."

" It isn't your fault. You are worn out from the recent events. Don't over exert yourself."

Suddenly, Rin vanished in a wave of pink light and her voice floated to them from beyond the barrier as they all came to a stop.

_This is the entry to Malsshinyor. Follow me. Twilight is about to end. _

As quickly as they could, they all hurried forward into the barrier just as the bridge started to fade as twilight ended.

Sesshomaru gently lowered Saeka to the ground. Rin was standing several feet away, watching something around a corner. She turned to them all as Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Botan dismounted from Kirara and InuYasha set Tama, Shippo and Kagome down. They all approached and stared down at her expectantly. She pointed upward. " We have to snag a ride from the roof of this building. It's the only way we'll get to the palace of King Drasmond." She said.

" Who's Drasmond?" Sesshomaru asked.

" He's the dark lord of Malsshinyor who ordered all children to be brought to the lab facilities to be tested for the _kikuurama_ blood. Many of us tested positive, me included, human though I was. But most of us tested negative for the blood and they were torn to shreds by the palace dogs."

" That's terrible!" Sango exclaimed. Rin nodded. " Yes. Those of us who tested positive either received the terrible power of the _kikuurama_, or were turned inside out by the gamma rays. It's a gruesome process."

With that, she gripped a loose stone on the side of the building and heaved herself up. She started to ascend the wall like a spider. Sesshomaru glanced at Saeka and effortlessly leapt up to the top of the building. Saeka jumped onto the first wall, rebounded onto the sidewall and kept up the pattern until she reached the top where she slipped and nearly fell back down if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her in time. Kirara carried Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Tama and Kaede up and InuYasha simply jumped the distance to the top.

Rin extended her arm to the horizon once they'd all arrived. " Everyone, welcome to the city of Malsshinyor." She declared.

Sesshomaru felt slightly disheartened. The city was huge. Giant gray buildings with an assortment of hovering ships and market stalls placed atop floating platforms decorated the place. The buildings stretched for a few miles ahead until a large palace-like structure came into a tiny view at the end. He figured that this was where the dark lord Drasmond could be found, according to Rin. He turned to the others.

" Let's go. If we're going to find Miharu in this place, we'd better hurry."

With that, he leapt off the building top, easily bounding along the rooftops and gradually becoming lost to sight. Saeka backed up a ways and quickly summoned her wings to follow him. Kagome and the others all climbed on Kirara and took off while InuYasha hurried after Saeka and his brother.

Sesshomaru paused a moment atop a tall structure where he could see various hover ships gliding along below him. Saeka landed easily beside him. " I don't know where to start. Can you pick up her scent?" she asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, tracing all the different scents in the air, trying to locate Miharu. But this was a large city, larger than anything he'd ever seen before. There were many, many people and even more inanimate scents that couldn't possibly be hers. He opened his eyes and shook his head. " No. If it's here, it's faint. I can't seem to find it."

" What are we going to do?"

" You search by air. I'll keep to these buildings. The others may do what they choose. I'm going to get my daughter back."

He started to leave, but she caught his arm. " No, she's my daughter too and we're going to find her together."

" I can't let you come with me. I plan to go straight to this Drasmond and find Miharu. This is sure to be the most dangerous. I won't let you get hurt."

" Why do you always consider me to be so inferior? I'm your equal and you know it. Whatever happens, I can handle myself." She said fiercely. Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to this. He didn't want Saeka in harm's way. But he knew she was right; Miharu was _their_ daughter and it was only right that she stay with him to look for her. But he figured that the quickest way to find her was to go straight to the heart.

Rin suddenly stepped out. " I have some news for you two. You cannot fly here. You cannot go to the palace right now. The _kikuurama_ is in training right now. The palace will be swarming with powerful shield guards and you won't get through."

" The _kikuurama _is in training?" Saeka exclaimed in horror. " No! Miharu!"

She collapsed to the roof of the building. Sesshomaru's gaze darkened.

" They've already turned her into a monster?" he growled. Rin nodded.

" Yes. She tested perfect apparently. I can sense her energy. The only way we'll get anywhere is to travel on the ground, but in little groups. InuYasha, Kagome, Saeka and Sesshomaru will travel in one group, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will be in the other group, and I will guide Tama to the palace. We will all meet there as soon as we can. It will take about two days to get there."

She reached into the pocket of her ragged kimono. " It's lucky I stole this from the guard Tama and I hoodwinked. His wallet was in good reach. This is currency of Malsshinyor. You will all have to find shelter for the night. The streets are too dangerous."

" Not for me." InuYasha yelled. " I can blow any goons away with my wind scar!"

" About that. Any weapons you have, other than knives or plain swords will be prohibited and repossessed if taken by security soldiers. Sesshomaru, if you are given trouble, simply draw the Tenseiga. That alone will be enough to scare them off, there's no need to cause trouble by accepting it. Save the other sword for graver matters." She said. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin turned to Kaede. " Do you have any weapons other than your bow and arrows?"

" I have a sword I use when slaying demons." Sango said. Rin nodded.

" Fine. Use that if necessary. Any thugs will either want you, or your son to sell for child slave trade, since testing for the _kikuurama_ is no longer useful. I won't go into what they'll want you for."

She sighed. " This is going to be hard. Here." She handed each of them several bills of the Malsshinyorian currency. " This will be enough for each of you to get food and lodging for the night. But don't meet up. I have some friends in the city who escaped the prison. I'll simply find them and Tama and I will stay with them until tomorrow. Don't bother searching for Miharu in the streets. Because she became the ultimate weapon, she'll definitely be in the palace somewhere. Our main goal now is just to make it to the palace. We'll worry about getting in later."

She turned to Sesshomaru. " I have a special job for you. Saeka will have the same blood type as Miharu, or the _kikuurama_. If the soldiers decide to test her and find out her blood type matches, they'll take her in for questioning. If that should happen, you'll never see your companion again other than bloody shreds in the courtyard where the dogs reside."

Saeka gasped slightly and a terrible shudder passed through her body as she got to her feet, clutching the neck of her kimono. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, protecting her. " I'll guard her with my life." He hissed. Rin nodded. " Now, anything else? Oh, beware of shelters. If you should happen to ask for food and water, make sure you test it by pouring a little dust into the food first. If the dust should turn any other color than gray, it's poisonous, or bad. If it stays gray, it'll taste bad, but it will give you your strength for the task ahead. The same goes for water. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Rin turned to Tama who stepped forward. She held out her hand. " Okay, before we go, one more thing. Thieves. Unlike the thieves of the feudal era, these goons carry lasers powerful enough to stun a whale. If they should pull one, give them what they want unless it's a living person, such as the females of the groups and such. Understood?"

Once again, they all nodded. Rin nodded and took Tama's hand. She pushed them off the roof. " Until we meet again!" she called. They disappeared into the gloom of the alleys. Sesshomaru watched them go, still holding Saeka comfortingly. " Let's go. We have to get to the palace." He said.

" She never told us which ways to go." Miroku pointed out.

" The palace is to the north." Kaede said. " I suggest we just head in the same direction, but separate ways as best we can."

She and the others all climbed on Kirara's back. Kaede nodded to Sesshomaru. " Take care of yourselves." She said. Sesshomaru nodded grimly. Kirara growled and took off toward the street below. Kagome turned to Saeka.

" Are you okay? You seem rather shaken." She said. Saeka nodded. " Yes. I'm just feeling a little ill. We'd better go."

" Just a moment." InuYasha said. They all paused to look at him. Even Sesshomaru seemed to give him full attention. InuYasha paused a moment.

" Look, Sesshomaru. Miharu's your daughter, and she has your eyes and hair. If the guards see you, they'll think you two are fraternal doubles. I think the four of us should split up into groups of two and take to the more deserted alleyways to get to the palace unscathed."

Sesshomaru glanced to the side and fingered the sleeve of his kimono thoughtfully. Finally, he said, " Very well. That makes sense. All right. Saeka and I will take one way and you and Kagome will go the other way. We'll get there as best as we can. Be careful and good luck."

InuYasha nodded and he and Kagome crossed the street and disappeared in the darkness. Sesshomaru pulled Saeka to the wall side and they continued on down the street. While he kept a wary eye out for predators on the street, she kept a sharp eye out for the alleys.

" Sesshomaru, do you think Rin and the others will be okay?" she whispered. He didn't answer right away as two people in dark robes and turban hoods passed with a long glance at the both of them.

" I'm sure that they will be. Rin is now as powerful as young demon. She can handle herself now."

" I hope so."

A/N: Malsshinyor is supposed to be really creepy. But obviously, something isn't right about the place. But I don't bring that subject up until near the end of the book and even then, it's subtle. I'll leave it to you to figure out what's missing. See, they're actually still in Japan. So what's missing from the picture that should be there with this warped future? Hehe, I'm not telling!


	9. Within Malsshinyor

Within Malsshinyor

The first few hours or so, Sesshomaru and Saeka experienced first hand the true aspects of the earth's future. At one point, some kid had tried to swipe the Tokijjin and it was all Saeka could do to keep the kid with both of his hands.

Sesshomaru was puzzled by all the strange horseless carts that kept crowding the streets and they found it difficult to go north because they couldn't cross without revealing what they were.

After awhile, they finally found themselves back in a calmer region. Sesshomaru and Saeka kept low around the filthy back ways in order to keep away from curious passerby.

As they passed one dark entry, something stepped out in front of them. Whatever it was held a knife and approached carefully. It was a man about forty something with wild brown hair and beard. His eyes flicked menacingly back and forth between them and Sesshomaru put out his arm in front of Saeka protectively.

" Who are you?" he demanded. The man skipped forward and brandished the knife and licked his lips.

" Well, out for a bit of fresh air?" he rasped. Sesshomaru blinked. This air was anything but fresh. At least like the air back in Japan was. His eyes narrowed.

" I asked who you were." He repeated. The man grinned, showing cracked and missing teeth, plus one gold one. " I am nothing more than a petty thief. Give me what ya got and I'll leave ya alone." He said, waving the knife. His eyes slid over to Saeka and the bottom lids raised up a little. " Or, he added. You can leave her with me and I'll let you go and ya can keep your money." He said.

" I'm not interested. I'm not giving you Saeka, she's staying with me." He said, flexing his claws. Saeka glared at the man. " If you think I'd go with a freak like you, you're crazy!"

" Saeka, let me handle this." Sesshomaru said. He faced the goon and raised a clawed hand. " Leave us alone and we'll let you live."

The man flinched slightly at the claws. But his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, holding the knife. Then, before Sesshomaru could blink, he charged forward, aiming the blade for his neck. Sesshomaru braced to attack, but Saeka leapt in between them and lashed her hand out, snapping his hand in place before it reached him. Saeka dug her claws into the man's wrist and looked him straight in the eye. He appeared amused until the claws came in. Then he started to panic. Saeka wrenched his wrist to the right and he cried out in pain as she snapped something.

" Listen here, buddy." She growled. " I am no weak little mortal human girl. I am the half-dragon demon, Saeka, more powerful than you can ever hope to be and as Sesshomaru would protect me, so I will protect him. You will be spared this time. But should we cross paths again, the claws in your wrist, will go in your heart."

She gave a final wrench and Sesshomaru heard the telltale snap as she broke the man's wrist. He yelled out loud and clutching his wrist, turned tail and vanished within the darkness. Saeka straightened up proudly. Sesshomaru approached her and smiled, which surprised her. " Nice work." He said approvingly. Saeka flashed him a smile back. " I may be a healer, but I trained myself to be a killer. Living alone for so long did that." She said.

" I'm glad I never forced you to stay at Mt. Hakurei." He said, pride clear in his voice.

Three hours passed and they had made it halfway through the city. Saeka was exhausted and Sesshomaru even showed slight signs of fatigue.

" I know you don't want to, but I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night." He said quietly. She nodded and sighed. " We're almost there." She whispered. At the same moment she said this, she stumbled on a risen piece of stone and almost fell. Sesshomaru caught her and helped her back up. " No, you're worn out. As much as neither of us wants to, we'll have to find shelter for the night and hope the others are all doing okay."

InuYasha and Kagome were forced to stay undercover. InuYasha had mistakenly pulled his Tetsuaiga on one of the guards and now they were on the run from the law.

" I can't believe you used the wind scar." Kagome hissed.

" At least it wasn't at full power!" he whispered back. Kagome rolled her eyes. " Now we have to stay in the alleys. There will sure to be warrants out for us." She ducked as a group of soldiers passed them. InuYasha sighed.

" I wonder how Sesshomaru and Saeka are doing?"

" Same for the others." Kagome answered.

Sango and Miroku and the others had found an old crone's house to hide in. Sango kept Botan beside her and kept a wary eye on the old bat as she bustled about the house. Kaede sat beside Sango with Shippo on her lap, Kirara sitting on the bench beside Kaede. Miroku stood beside them. " Excuse me, old woman." He said. The old crone turned to look at him. She had allowed them in, but she hadn't said a thing all night. He had noted with a sick feeling that she had no eyes. Her lids were covering heavy and empty sockets. " Yes?" she asked in a raspy, squeaky voice.

" My wife and son and friends are hungry. Might you have something to eat?" he asked, trying to stay calm. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she terrified him more than Naraku had.

" I have some bread and cheese, freshly made." She said, grinning and showing crooked teeth.

" That will be fine." He said. She nodded and turned to a cupboard to her left, opening it and taking down a small bundle. She handed it to him. " Here you go. For your family." She said.

He opened it and found that there was some bread and cheese inside, like she had said. He sniffed it. " It smells all right." He said. He took a tiny bite of each. " Tastes okay too."

" Miroku," Sango whispered. " Rin said to put some dust in it to see if it is okay or not."

" All right." He said. He sat down beside her and lifted some dust off the sill behind him, sprinkling it on the food. The dust stayed the same. " See Sango? I took the good chance." He said merrily. Sango rolled her eyes and allowed Botan to take a piece. The bundle was passed around between them and the old crone smiled. " That's it. I'm a sucker for someone who loves their family." She wheezed. She laughed and turned away to do some laundry.

A/N: I uploaded this chapter three times because I got confused and kept uploading the wrong one. I'm positive this is the right one and if it isn't I'll replace it right away. I hope you enjoy the gang's trip into the dangerous city of Malsshinyor. It'll be good.


	10. Attack at The Benbow

Attack at The Benbow

Sesshomaru and Saeka had managed to locate an old inn called, The Benbow. With a glance at Saeka, who was half-dead on her feet, he sighed. " I suppose we should go in."

He reached into the pocket of his left sleeve and started forward. Saeka followed, struggling to keep her footing.

He opened the door and stepped inside, Saeka beside him staring ahead placidly.

Inside the inn, there were several scattered tables here and there; a few with people sitting at them, some asleep, and the rest watching them. Sesshomaru ignored them, pulled Saeka around to his other side and headed for the counter where an old woman stood cleaning some glasses. She glanced up as he approached. " Hey. What can I do ya for?" she drawled.

" We'd like a room for the night." He said, lifting three bills onto the table from his sleeve, trying to make it seem as though that were all he had. The woman eyed them. " Those are pure Malsshinyorian. Where'd ya get them?" she snapped.

" I believe that is my business, but I didn't steal them, if that's what you're insinuating." He said low. The woman made a face and snatched up the bills Rin had given him. " Fine. What's your name?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. Rin hadn't told him whether or not he could use his real name or not. Because no other name came to mind that seemed to suit his odd features, he used his real name. " Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru." He said, trying to act as regal as possible. The woman seemed fooled. " Very well, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. And this is…?" she waved her hand at Saeka who looked up wearily.

" My companion, Saeka." He replied. The woman's eyes fell to the countertop where his hand rested. " Awfully long nails, guy." She said. Sesshomaru pulled his hand down. " Never mind that. Are any available. She needs rest." He said, indicating Saeka. The woman raised an eyebrow. " Why? She pregnant?"

" No, but we've been traveling a long time. Is there anything available?"

" Yes. You'll be the only stayin' guests. Just find something, down that hallway." She said, gesturing to her left as though bored. Sesshomaru guided Saeka past the counter, keeping her out of sight of the wayward guests in the inn. The woman at the counter called after them. " Will you be needing anything else?"

Sesshomaru turned and shook his head. " We'll be fine." He turned and continued on.

The first door on the right of the hallway opened without hesitation. He carefully pushed Saeka in and shut the door behind him, locking it securely.

" We should be safe until morning, but we're still in danger of trouble." He said. He turned around to inspect the place. There was a single cot that looked like it was about ready to snap in half. The room had horrible brown fuzz all over it and the single window was so covered in dust, he thought it was part of the wall at first. Saeka had taken a seat on the floor. She was staring at her hands. Sesshomaru carefully approached and knelt down beside her. " Saeka, are you troubled by something?" he murmured. She sighed. " Sesshomaru, I was thinking about how we met." She said.

" Really?"

" Yeah. You were sick, Rin came to get me and I healed you. Then, we couldn't stand each other."

He took a more comfortable seat beside her. " I know. It was a pretty weird situation." He said quietly. Saeka smiled. " Yeah, I'll vouch for that. But that weird situation turned out pretty well, didn't it?"

" I would agree. If only things hadn't happened this way, though. Miharu becoming the _kikuurama._"

" Maybe she hasn't. Maybe it was another child." Saeka said defiantly. Sesshomaru shook his head. " No. Miharu was the only positive test. But she's only been in Malsshinyor a short while. We still have a chance."

" I sure hope so." Saeka said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Sesshomaru glanced at his companion and got up to answer. Saeka's face showed worry. " Be careful. In this horrible place, who knows what it could be." She whispered. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and opened it a bit.

Three large men stood outside, each wearing hard metal armor and long black beards. One of them carried a whip, one a club and one a crooked sword. They shoved the door open and stepped inside. " We're the, ahem, _soldiers_ from Malsshinyorian headquarters. We're here for the arrest of Sesshomaro and Saka." The one leading said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. " Well, if you're looking for _them_, you have the wrong room." He said. The man glared at him. " I know you're the right guy." He said. Sesshomaru lashed out and shoved the man back out where he lay unconscious in the hallway, a deep gash on his face. The other two stared wide-eyed at the demon. " That's it!" they bellowed. The one with the whip charged him, the butt of the whip aimed at Sesshomaru's face. The demon easily dodged it and caught the man by his neck. The other one slipped by and made a run for Saeka who jumped out of the way and brought her claws down at the man's neck. She missed, but only enough to graze him. He cried out and took a swipe at her with the club, bashing her shoulder and sending her sprawling. She clutched her shoulder and barely rolled out of the way as he brought it down again, this time at her head.

By now, Sesshomaru had knocked the other one unconscious like his comrade and had noticed Saeka's plight. He went numb when he saw she was injured.

The man brought the club down a third time and Saeka squeezed her eyes shut for but a moment, reopening them to reveal blood red eyes. The man froze in fear as she leapt up, ignoring her broken shoulder blade and charged at him, claws extended toward his eyes. The man flung his arms up to protect them and she slashed her claws down, slicing through his arm and a tendon. The man screamed and ducked out of her way, dashing through the room and out, fleeing like a mouse from the hotel. Sesshomaru quickly shut and bolted the door behind him and turned to Saeka. The demon blood had gotten the best of her and she was glowering at him with bloodlust.

" Saeka." He said. She let out a wolfish growl and charged at him. He'd been expecting this and caught her by the neck, being careful to keep his claws away from the skin. He pinned her against the wall and held her there with just enough force to keep her still, but not choke her. She flailed and struggled, but he didn't release his hold. He knew that she had been protecting herself. Unlike most half-demons, she could control her demon blood much more easily than others like InuYasha or the half-demon children from the island where he'd faced the four War Gods. But while she was stronger than her demonic blood flowing through her veins, she was weakened from the trip and it took advantage of that and controlled her body. Sesshomaru had often wondered what it was like to be a half-demon, not that he wanted to be, and now, being with Saeka sort of gave him a visual of what it was like. He felt sorry for her.

Saeka, rather than calming down, seemed to get wilder. At one point, she sank her teeth into his arm, and he realized that her fangs could come in at times like this, something he hadn't known before.

After about four or five minutes, he decided to try one more thing. Applying more pressure to hold her still, he carefully leaned forward and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, she had frozen, the demon blood being forced back by the true Saeka. Her eyes flickered from red to normal and back again about seven or eight times. Finally, they returned to normal and she slid from his grip to the floor in exhaustion. He quickly bent down beside her and took a look at her shoulder. When he placed his hand on it, he felt a sharp point meet his palm and his heart began to beat faster. Using his claws, he ripped open the seam of her sleeve, revealing her shoulder. He shook his head in empathy. The goon with the club had completely crushed her shoulder blade. It was turning a deep purple in color.

" Saeka." He said. " I can't believe this."

" Can't…believe what?" she murmured. She moved slightly and gasped as the paroxysm of pain swept from her shoulder to the rest of her body. He held her down. " Don't move." He commanded. " You're lucky you're at least a half-demon, this injury will heal itself within the next few hours. But only if you stay still." He said. Saeka nodded. " What happened?" she asked. She looked at him and noticed that his arm was bleeding. There were bite marks in it. Her eyes widened. " Did I…Did I do that?" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked away and she mistook the meaning for anger. " No, I'm sorry. I bit you, didn't I? I'm sorry." She whispered.

" It's okay. I'm not mad, Saeka. You were unable to control yourself." He said. He turned her head to face him. She was crying.

" I still shouldn't have done that. But I couldn't help myself, my only powers are to heal and turn into a dragon and I could do neither against him. My only choice was to let my demon blood take over." She said quietly. Sesshomaru sighed. " I understand, Saeka." He said. He carefully lifted her up, being mindful of her shoulder and set her back down on the cot, covering her with the blanket.

" Rest. Let that wound heal. It should only be a few hours." He said. Saeka continued to stare at the ceiling and he realized with dread that she was being consumed by guilt for what she'd almost done.

But as he turned away to stand guard at the door should those thugs decide to try again, her thoughts were mainly concerned with what he'd done to bring her back.

A/N: I had a hard time writing that chapter for some reason. Probably because I had Return to The Sea from Mermaid Melodies stuck in my head. I don't watch the show, but I like the song. Found it on a Sailor Moon clip. Oh, and thanks to Silentmoondemon for answering the question I had about that clip. Oh well. Let me know what you think! And yes, I stole the name Benbow from Treasure Island. Don't kill me, Robert Louis Stevenson! It's only a fanfic! Actually, this is one of my best fight scenes I've ever written. I seem to do better with tag teams.


	11. The Plan

The Plan

The next morning following the attack, Saeka woke to find Sesshomaru sitting beside the door with his eyes half-closed. She smiled and lifted her arm to check her shoulder. As he had promised, it had completely healed save for a small bruise that was still festering below her skin. She was a little irked that he'd ruined the sleeve of her kimono, but that could be fixed. For now, she could use a simple binding spell she'd used in the old days to sew it together until proper measures could be taken.

She sat up and slid to the floor, crawling along until she was beside him. He seemed to be asleep. She leaned against him and waited for him to wake up. This happened just a few minutes later. His eyes snapped open, as though he'd been awake all along. But she knew he hadn't been. She was able to tell by his heartbeat. He glanced around and his gaze fell on her. " Saeka, you've healed." He said. She nodded, her face blank. He blinked. " Are you upset with me?" he asked.

As an answer, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. " No! I'm happy I'm still alive!" she cried. She pulled away and sat back, staring at him. " I didn't really hurt you last night, did I?" she asked quietly.

" We've been over this, Saeka. You didn't."

" I bit you." She grumbled. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled his arm around, exposing where she had bitten him. " I'm a true demon, Saeka. It healed within minutes. Stop worrying." He said reassuringly. Saeka looked away. " It doesn't erase what I did, Sesshomaru. I was almost killed, I had no choice but to bring my demon blood forward."

Yet again, Sesshomaru gained some valuable insight on what it was like to be a half-demon. He knew from experience fighting his brother that the half-demon blood she possessed was very unstable and she was a very rare breed to keep it under such iron control.

" I was coming faster than I could to help you." Sesshomaru said. " As soon as I turned and saw you under attack, natural instinct made me hurry to you, even though you took over seconds before I got there."

" Oh sure. Thanks." Saeka said skeptically, though he knew she was playing. She sighed. " Well, it's morning. I suppose we should continue the search."

Sesshomaru nodded. " Right. I went out for a few minutes a little while ago, and those phony guards who attacked us last night are out there waiting. We've already paid for board for the night, I suggest we find an alternate route." He said. Saeka nodded. " I agree. I don't want another broken body part."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little. But just a little.

Tobias pressed his face to the bars as he waited impatiently. He wanted her to return. He knew now that the dosages hadn't completely taken over her body. She was beginning to remember and he had to help her. It was the least he could do, he thought as he peered clumsily down the halls.

A quiet patter of footsteps drew his attention to the right. His eyes lit up when he saw the figure running up to his cell. He knew it was Miharu. He could see her flowing silver hair. She stopped at his cell and peered in at him. " Tobias?" she whispered. She put her arm through the cell door. He got to his feet and extended his own as far as it would reach until their hands met. He couldn't go any further because of the iron chains restraining him.

" Miharu, how are you? Are they treating you well? They aren't pushing you too hard are they?" he asked concernedly. She smiled at him. " No, I'm fine. But Drasmond is getting violent because I'm beginning to remember things. I have to pretend to enjoy the training sessions now. When I was the _kikuurama_, I enjoyed the sight and smell of blood. Now, I hate it."

" I wish to help you so badly. I feel terrible that it was I who did this to you." Tobias said. Miharu gave him a look of compassion. " I've long since forgiven you, Tobias. After all, you were kind to me after awhile."

" That was because I got to know you better." He said. He couldn't help but look her right in the eye as he said this. Hers were the most enigmatic and beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were a deep, burnt golden color. When she had been his charge in the laboratory, she'd said that she resembled her father more than her mother. She had mentioned her father was a powerful dog demon. He often wondered if her kind heart was his as well.

Miharu withdrew her hand for a moment and lifted a bundle up through the bars, tossing to him. " Here. I skipped my meal today. I want you to have it." She said. The bundle fell just within his reach and he pulled it closer to him. " Thank you, Miharu." He said.

" Tobias, if anyone feels bad, it's me. I've ended so many lives and thought nothing of it until…." She paused.

" Until what?"

" Until I saw you being led in through the gates. The mere sight of you completely restored some memory and that force overpowered the _kikuurama_ spirit. I'm almost free. I want to help you escape, Tobias."

" But Miharu, I'm scheduled to battle you to the death tomorrow." He said sadly. Miharu's face scrunched up and she looked like she was about to cry. But she forced it back and stepped a few feet backward. She placed her hand on the door and exhaled. Instantly, she became transparent and slid through the door effortlessly, becoming solid on the other side. Tobias had seen her do this once before. She took a seat beside him. " I won't kill you. I won't let you die. When you arrive in the arena tomorrow, I'm going to rip out my own heart and allow you to live and be free."

" But Miharu, if you die, then they'll think I bewitched you or something and kill me too. I'll follow you right to the afterlife."

Miharu looked away. " Well then, since neither of us want to leave the other behind, and there's no way I can help you escape, there is one more option."

" What's that?"

" We die together. You kill me, and I kill you. We'll journey to the afterlife together. Then, neither of us will be left behind and Drasmond can't stop us. Only my father can restore people to life."

Tobias appeared stunned, but he smiled determinedly and said, " Why not? I don't want to have to face life without you, Miharu. It's settled. But," he faltered. " How will I fight you?"

" Oh. I hadn't thought of that. They won't give you a weapon because you're a convicted prisoner."

They both thought for a moment. Finally, Miharu's face lit up. " I know. It'll be difficult, but I can, well, kill you first and then kill myself, so I'll be right behind you."

" It does sound more cruel, but it's necessary. Agreed."

Miharu smiled at him, and he smiled right back. He didn't want to leave Miharu behind. He cared a lot about her, especially since she'd begun to remember. He was willing to follow her to death and beyond.

They sat in silence until footsteps could be heard down the hall and Miharu quickly got to her feet. Tobias leapt up too. He took Miharu's hand. " No matter what, we'll go through with this, right?" he said. Miharu nodded without hesitation. " Yes. I'll follow right behind you. I promise." She whispered. She started to pull away, but Tobias quickly drew her back and embraced her. " I don't want to leave you. Make sure your mark hits dead on." He mumbled. Miharu was a little stunned at first. " I will. I'll be so accurate, you won't feel a thing."

He let her go, somewhat reluctantly and she melted through the wall with one backward glance. He heard the patter of her feet as she hurried away, just as a guard passed by. Tobias held his breath, but the guard didn't yell out. He hadn't spotted Miharu. Tobias sat back against the wall and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. Though Miharu was the deadly weapon of Malsshinyor, she was a beautiful being with a kind soul and emotions like any human's. He was actually looking forward to his death tomorrow when he could finally be with her.

When they would be together forever.

A/N: The story is almost done. I only have a few more chapters and then I'll post the story after this one. I keep telling you all, there are nine books so far and the ninth is still in progress. These things take a long time to write. I didn't have any time to work today because I got my hair dyed. It's black. Hope you enjoy my story!


	12. Inside The Gates of Malsshinyor

Inside the Gates of Malsshinyor

Sesshomaru and Saeka were the first to arrive at the gates of Malsshinyor. They were then forced to wait in secrecy in a stone alleyway not too far off. It wasn't long before others began to show up.

The first to reach them was Rin and Tama. The two children looked a little worse for wear, but they were alive and well. Rin explained that she'd found two of five friends who lived as street rats, Idabel and Kindi. She said that they were able to stay with them until morning when they could come to the gates.

After another hour or so, InuYasha and Kagome showed up. Like Rin and Tama, they were quite scuffed and Sesshomaru asked what happened. Kagome grudgingly told him that InuYasha had used the wind scar at half-power and they'd been forced to hide in a street gutter till morning. Fortunately, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Finally, Kaede, Botan, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara appeared. Miroku explained that they'd found the home of an old crone to stay in and that she'd been very hospitable. Sango agreed. The only problem here was that Kirara had acquired a flea of some sort and it wouldn't leave. She finally had to transform and InuYasha went sifting through her fur until he finally found it. It was a tiny thing, and it wasn't a flea either. It was a tick. He hastily threw it away and Kirara returned to her smaller shape with a happy mew.

Sesshomaru addressed them all. " We have to get inside the palace to find Miharu. We've made it this far on foot. Rin, is flying possible now?"

Rin shook her head. " No. Though it is possible, we would be spotted immediately. Our best bet, unfortunately, is to just go through."

" What do you mean?" Sango asked. Rin sighed. " I hope you all can fight. If I had any other ideas, I'd give them to you, but I've only broken out, not in. And it was with a time capsule with Tama, not through the gates. The gates are called, _Laa Kimuu Kadnakkaas_, The Gates Of One Way. No one has ever passed out through the gates, only in."

She pointed upward. " There, on the balcony is probably where your daughter is. But she is sure to have forgotten everything. The only hope we have is to find the one thing she truly cares about to restore her memory, or she will kill us all. She is the most powerful being in creation, even without her full powers. She is even more powerful than Sesshomaru."

This last statement terrified everyone. " She's more powerful than him?" InuYasha exclaimed. Rin nodded. " Yes. It will take all of our power combined to save her."

" Very well, so long as no one kills her." Sesshomaru said gravely. " Now onto the matter of getting inside."

" Brute force." Rin said simply. " I have an idea, and it will take planning. The guards in there all carry stun lasers and one blast to the heart will kill. It would only stun a demon, but they cannot be allowed to capture any of you, or you will all meet the _kikuurama_ in a battle to the death."

" So what do we do?" Sango asked.

" Listen carefully."

InuYasha grunted in effort as he tried to jam the helmet over his head. Thanks to Rin's instructions, he'd managed to knock out a guard and steal his armor. He now looked just like a Malsshinyorian guard with the black metal armor and the green covering. He still wore the robe of the fire rat beneath the armor, because he wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. Once he finally got the helmet down and fastened it, he turned to Rin for judgment. " How's this?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and put a finger to her chin. Finally, she smiled and gave him a thumb's up. That was the first time she had truly smiled in a long time.

" Very good. You look just like the guards. Just keep your eyes down. The color golden for eyes is very rare and only the _kikuurama_ is known to have them at present."

" Okay. I'm ready. Is everyone else ready?"

Kagome came over with her bows and quiver of arrows at the ready.

" InuYasha! Everyone's ready." She said.

" Where is everyone?" he asked.

" Kaede and Kirara and Shippo are on Kirara and hovering above the roofs over there. Miroku, Sango and Botan are preparing for a frontal attack, Tama is going to serve as a distraction with Rin and Sesshomaru and Saeka are getting ready to transform somewhere nearby."

" Transform!?" InuYasha exclaimed in horror. " He's going to use that dog thing he can turn into?"

" Yes, now that he has his left arm back. Saeka's going to turn into a white dragon and they'll appear in a little bit. They'll back us up."

Rin nodded. " Perfect. Now, I think it's time. InuYasha, you'd better take Tama and me. We're going to serve as captives to act as a distraction."

InuYasha nodded and took her arm. Tama came over and followed suit.

" Tama," Rin said. " You need to struggle like you've never struggled before. You need to make it seem as though you'd rather chew off your arm than go in there. I'll be doing the same and I've already told InuYasha what to say to the guards. As soon as I give the signal, Miroku, Sango, Botan, Kagome, Kirara, Shippo and Kaede will come in. After them, Sesshomaru and Saeka should show up. By this time, the guards should be completely overwhelmed and we'll be able to enter the palace and go straight to the heart of the matter, if you'll pardon the expression. All set?"

" Yeah, Rin. I'm ready." He said. Rin nodded to InuYasha and, after an encouraging word from Kagome, started forward.

The head guard was surprised to see an unfamiliar guard come into the courtyard with two struggling kids in tow. The little girl was screaming and letting herself be dragged along, all the while yanking on her hand to free it. The little boy was digging his heels into the ground and trying to bite his captor. Both were screaming their lungs out.

" Hey." The leader said. " You seem new."

" I am." InuYasha said in a slightly deeper voice. " My name is, uh, Dai. I caught these two kids wandering around the grounds."

" Do they have names?" the leader said, prodding Rin with his laser.

" I'm sure they do, but they won't tell me." InuYasha said. Tama finally grabbed his arm and pretended to sink his teeth into it. InuYasha also yelled and started to shake him. Tama quickly let go and hung limply, acting dazed.

" Blood testing isn't necessary anymore. Take them to the dungeons. They might sell for good prices at the market."

" Permission to speak." InuYasha said. The leader nodded.

" I am in fact new here. I'm a fresh recruit and I don't exactly know my way around."

" Goran. Go take him." The leader said to the soldier beside him.

As he said this, Rin suddenly took a deep breath and screamed, " _Kiima!_"

All the guards froze. " She can speak our language!"

" What'd she say?" InuYasha asked, truly not knowing what she had said.

" She said, 'Now'."

Before the guard could respond, something heavy and white whizzed by them as a voice yelled, " Go everyone!"

InuYasha whirled around as Sango flew in on Kirara and Botan let fly his bone spear, striking down one of the guards with a special nerve in the neck, paralyzing him. The guards raised their lasers, but Miroku stepped in. InuYasha still felt something like pity for the monk because although the growth of the wind tunnel had stopped when Naraku was destroyed, it had never vanished as they all thought it would. Though the wind tunnel wouldn't devour the monk, it would never disappear either.

" _Wind Tunnel!_" he cried. The lasers flew out of their hands and vanished within the void. But Miroku closed it up too late and he drew in one guard as well. He made a face of horror and covered it up, backing away with his hand still raised, though visibly shaking.

As the guards advanced on the group with machetes and swords drawn, a little acorn dropped in front of them and they paused to stare at it curiously. Suddenly, it exploded in a wave of blue smoke. Shippo suddenly appeared out of the cloud, laughing his head off. In that past six years since Naraku's defeat, he'd learned and lot of new tricks and long since mastered his old ones, though he now considered them somewhat inferior.

Kaede, on the other side of the wall cocked an arrow to get in, as the guards who'd escaped attack had shut and barred the doors. She pulled back an arrow and aimed. The arrow was released and flew at the door, the sacred energy smashing it to bits, allowing the old woman to enter. She ran in, another arrow ready and waiting. When a guard running in as a backup attacked her, she lashed out and snatched his wrist and flung him back several feet.

InuYasha had already thrown off the helmet and was slashing viciously at the soldiers as they closed in.

" You'll face the _kikuurama_ herself for impersonating a guard!" the leader bellowed. InuYasha laughed. " What do you think we're here for?" he replied smugly.

Kagome meanwhile, focused on getting Tama to safety while Rin fended off the guards. Kagome watched as the little girl folded her hands at her chest, stepped forward and punched the air with her fist. The ground rumbled and a large slab of rock shot up and hurled itself at the guards, burying them in a shower of debris. Rin then rejoined them. " Rin, that was incredible!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin smiled. " Thanks." She said.

Kagome led them to the safety of the wall, since of the three of them, Rin was the only one capable of true defense and even she was growing weak from her own power.

_Come on, Sesshomaru. Where are you and Saeka?_ Kagome thought.

Before long, the guards were growing in numbers and were beginning to drive them back. As they all prepared for the final attack, the leader suddenly looked up and his mouth opened in fear, muttering strange, unintelligible words as he pointed a shaking finger upwards. They all turned to see what it was and InuYasha's eyes widened in wonder. " Well what do you know?" he said.

Through the foggy darkness hanging over the streets of Malsshinyor, two enormous red eyes glowed at them maliciously. Beside them, several feet away, a second, slightly smaller set of eyes, these ones bright green glared at them through the mist.

" It's Sesshomaru and Saeka!" Shippo cried. The guards all began to back away, but the leader, overcoming his fear, shook his head and bellowed to his men, " Attack the monsters!"

The ones who had lasers aimed at the two demons. With the speed of lightning, Sesshomaru easily bounded over the wall and into the courtyard, growling furiously at the guards. They continued to fire at him, most of the lasers being too weak to pierce his fur, but some of them hitting his face, making him howl in rage and pain. When this happened, Saeka would soar down and take the attacks herself, her dragon scales being a hundred times stronger than a typical demon's and therefore, both deflecting the blows and sparing Sesshomaru some energy. Then, while the men were reloading, Sesshomaru would charge at the midst of them, crushing many and scattering the rest. Saeka swooped down and attacked a small group of guards firing insistently at her.

While all of this was going on, InuYasha and the others continued to take out any guards in their path. Kagome and Kaede followed in the wake of the battle and Kaede nodded. " I was indeed correct. Sesshomaru's true form has indeed grown in the past six years. He's probably only half the size of his father's true form now." She said. Kagome glanced at the powerful white demon as he interrupted a volley of laser fire on Saeka, grasping the dragon carefully around the neck and lifting her to safety. " I guess you're right." She said. " Still, when he's like this, it's hard to believe he can pretend to be something like a human, much less look like one."

Sesshomaru suddenly paused in the slaughter and barked twice. InuYasha looked up. He turned to his friends. " Come on! He says we have to go now! The doors are clear!"

They left what they were doing and ran after InuYasha as he followed his brother and Saeka. As Kagome caught up with InuYasha, who was running very slowly for them, she kept looking strangely at the demon. " I didn't know you could understand him when he's like this." She called to him. InuYasha went 'Feh' and said, " Of course I can. I'm part dog demon, aren't I?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept going. Sesshomaru and Saeka had disappeared inside the palace doors and by the time they'd reached them, the two demons had already changed back. Sesshomaru's hair was a little singed, and Saeka was nursing a twisted wrist, but they seemed fine.

" Where exactly are we in here?" InuYasha asked.

" Nowhere near where Miharu is." Sesshomaru answered. " I can sense her presence though, so she's here."

" We'd better hurry then." Kagome said.

As one group, they started off into the gloom of the palace, not entirely sure what they would find, but quite positive that they might be too late.

Miharu made her way down to the arena as her time drew nearer and nearer to when she had to kill Tobias and then herself so that they could be together in the afterlife. She caught herself counting the steps she took, aware that every step took her closer to her last. But it would be a happy one. She wouldn't have this responsibility to bear any longer. Besides, she had nothing left to lose.

Sesshomaru led the group through the dark hallways. Compared to the rest of the city, this palace seemed to be deserted. Kagome and Kaede kept their bows ready for an ambush and InuYasha, Miroku and Sango kept a protective ring around Botan, Shippo, Tama and Rin. But Rin seemed to know where she was going. At one point, the group reached a fork and Rin stepped out and pointed instantly to the right. Knowing that she knew the place better than the rest of them was comforting, but the gnawing thought that Miharu was already too far gone bothered them all, especially Sesshomaru.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! But for some reason, the stupid thing isn't letting me know my chapters went through via email. That means I don't get reviews either. No, either my stupid brother is deleting my emails as I get them, (unlikely) or something's wrong. But in any case, if I don't reply to reviews, it's 'cause it didn't get through to me right away. Enjoy the chapter!


	13. Time is Running Out

Time Is Running Out

Miharu quietly made her way into the arena where her fate, as she believed it awaited her. She found it so hard to believe that she was perfectly able of altering her own destiny, even so slightly in the matter. But as long as Tobias wasn't hurt by the Malsshinyorians, that was all that mattered now.

As she walked in through the doors and stepped into the harsh lights, she sighed. She could see Tobias chained inside the training enclosure. She remembered her promise. She would kill him, by striking him through the heart, and then she would tear her own heart out and follow him to the netherworld. It sounded so perfect, and yet a hundred thousands things could go wrong in an instant. Drasmond would suspect something, Drasmond would get involved, Tobias wouldn't die, Tobias would suddenly strike back, Miharu would be killed first, Tobias would become separated from her in the netherworld or even that neither would die and both would face the consequences of trust in life. Miharu shook her head and brushed her silver hair out of her face. She didn't know how she knew, but a special demon's intuition told her that today was her final day on earth.

Sesshomaru suddenly paused. His eyes widened. " We're close." He said. Without warning, he suddenly took off down the hallway, soon vanishing in the darkness. Rin shook her head in empathy. " Good grief. He doesn't know what secrets this place—"

As she spoke, a huge explosion ripped through the hallway and they heard Sesshomaru yell, whether it was pain or fury, they couldn't tell. Knowing him, it was probably both.

" Sesshomaru!" Saeka cried. She hurried forward, though much more cautiously than her companion had been. She looked around and as they watched, her eyes suddenly turned completely golden with black vertical slits, like a dragon's. She nodded. " I see them. They're hidden mines. We must proceed with extreme care."

" What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

" I can sense him. He's fine. He's probably pretty sore about being caught off guard like that, so don't anybody say anything when we find him." She said.

" That sounds like him, all right." InuYasha grumbled. " Obviously, he picked up something on Miharu and he'd know better than we would. Come on!"

" Did I hear correctly, or was that a compliment to Sesshomaru?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango shrugged and hurried after them.

Saeka continued to keep her dragon's eye to the ground, occasionally jumping over something, causing all the others to copy her movements. As the hallway became darker, her dragon's eye became creepier-looking and thankfully, Saeka seemed to sense everyone's perspective of her natural ability, so she didn't turn around.

Finally, they found the dog demon, huddled on the ground, staring ahead irritably. He was grumbling to himself and Saeka heard the word, 'Stupid' in there.

" Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Saeka asked when she stopped.

" Can't you sense it?"

" If it's an aura, probably not. You know that Kazuna was the one who did that before she was sucked in by Kassenah's power."

" Do you have Kassenah?" he said, getting to his feet, his hand going to his Tokijjin. Saeka folded her arms and made a face. " Uh, no. You glued it into the sheath, remember?"

" Possibly one of my more foolish ideas." He muttered, starting forward. He had found a new hallway. Saeka looked toward the others once, shrugged and followed him. She fell into step and looked over at him. " Are you sure this is correct." She whispered.

" Yes. It's this way. I'm positive."

" I hope you know what you're doing. Something tells me this won't end well. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my heart. Like, someone's going to die today. If it's true, it could be any one of us. Miharu, InuYasha, Kaede, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Miroku, Botan, Sango, me, or even you. And you won't go down easy for anyone or thing."

" A true fact. But Saeka, no one will die today."

" You know better, Sesshomaru. The real Sesshomaru I know would know better than to say something like that. You can't guarantee a life. You can't promise a life will be spared in the event of a battle. It's the first thing all warriors and demons know. There's a risk to everything."

" It seems like you're saying that to live is one big risk." He said. Saeka sighed. " Basically and virtually, yes. Life is one big risk, and all living things are willing to take that risk just to experience it. It's a risk worth taking."

Several feet behind, Kagome tried to listen to what they were speaking about. But she could only pick up a few words and eventually she gave up. Kaede came up behind her, using her bow as a cane. " Is something wrong, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. " I was just thinking. Sesshomaru and Saeka are getting along again. I just can't help but feel happy for her, even if she isn't."

" Please explain your meaning."

" She wants Miharu back. But my personal opinion is that maybe, Miharu shouldn't return. Just by leaving she nearly caused them to kill each other. Now that she's such a powerful being, who knows what'll happen."

Tobias looked up as Miharu approached. He resisted the urge to smile. At first, he was a little alarmed by her red eyes and bloodthirsty look in her eyes. But when they suddenly reverted back to normal for a millisecond, he knew it was show and that she had complete control over her actions. He stood up, rattling the metal chains. Miharu took her position and glared at him. He smiled as he prepared to accept the fate he had helped to choose for himself. Miharu swung her hand back and the light whip appeared. Tobias blinked. They hadn't agreed on this. What was she doing?

She grinned suddenly; showing horrible pointed fangs. Tobias sucked in his breath sharply. " No!"

Miharu charged forward, lashing the whip fiercely. Tobias ducked as it cracked over his head, snapping some of the wall off. " Miharu! No!" He yelled. She let out an unearthly cry and snapped the whip again. This one struck his face and he fell back, a thin line of blood seeping from the wound. She summoned the whip back into her hand and bared her claws. Tobias yelled as she brought them down and he jumped out as far as he could go with the chains on.

As she turned and wrenched her hand out of the floor, her blood red eyes fixed on him murderously.

" Miharu." He whispered.

Sesshomaru suddenly gasped. " No." he muttered. He took off again with Saeka following closely behind. " Sesshomaru! What is it? Slow down, will you?" she cried.

" It's Miharu! I can sense her presence! We have to hurry!" he yelled. Behind them, everyone was trying to hurry. But Saeka could see that they would soon be lost to sight.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and Saeka, not quite alert enough, crashed into him, sending them both sprawling. Sesshomaru growled. " Saeka!"

" Signal us next time, huh?" she grumbled. He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, helping her up as well. InuYasha and Kagome were the first to get there. The others finally arrived a few minutes after.

" What's up, Sesshomaru? You find anything?" InuYasha asked. He nodded. " Miharu's on the other side of this wall." He said, putting his hand on the dark surface to his right.

" What?" Miroku exclaimed. His hand went to his wind tunnel. Sesshomaru held up his hand. " If you try to absorb the wall, you'll bring the building down on us. We need another way."

" How about the wind scar?" Kagome suggested.

" Or your dragon strike?" Rin said flatly. All eyes whirled down to hers. Sesshomaru was the most shocked. He'd never used the attack around Rin deliberately. " How do you know about that?" he asked.

" Don't ask." Rin said, making a face. " It's just one little factoid of being a flawed _kikuurama_."

Sesshomaru sighed. " As soon as Miharu is safeI'm destroying this place." He muttered. He turned to his brother. " The wind scar is our best option, this is a pure iron wall."

" Right. This, I'll enjoy." He said, whipping out the Tetsuaiga, fully transformed. " Stand back everyone." He declared. Sesshomaru, having experienced a full-blown wind scar first hand, began to shove everybody back about twenty feet until they were at the intersection of the hallways. He then stood in front of them all with the Tenseiga out.

" Sesshomaru, why do you have Tenseiga? Why not Tokijjin?" Kagome asked.

" Tenseiga can block the wind scar. Should InuYasha's attack go awry, then we'll be at a good advantage with its barrier." He said.

Down the hall, InuYasha raised his sword. " _Wind Scar!_"

The blast of energy from the sword raked across the floor and slammed into the wall. As Sesshomaru had predicted, side-blasts of the attack ricocheted down the hall toward them. Sesshomaru lifted the Tenseiga and turned it horizontally.

" Brace yourselves!" he yelled. The wind scar collided with the Tenseiga's barrier and fanned out around them as the magic of the sword protected them. Saeka could see from the enormity of the attack that InuYasha had put his full power into it. This was bad, because Tenseiga had limits.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes against the glare of the wind scar. He felt the sword shake in his hand as the barrier fended off the attack that didn't seem quite ready to die. He wasn't sure how long Tenseiga would last. But unlike he'd been in the 'olden days' he no longer considered the sword useless. In fact, it was quite useful, maybe more so than the Tetsuaiga.

_Be strong, Tenseiga. _He probed mentally.

Finally, the attack subsided and Sesshomaru carefully returned Tenseiga to its sheath.

" Let's go." He said. He hurried forward. InuYasha had already gone through. There was a hole in the wall about seven or eight feet wide. He jumped through, Saeka following.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared forward. The spectacle before him was captivating and not in a good way. " No." he murmured. Beside him, Saeka froze, a horrible expression on her face.

A/N: I'm trying to figure out why it won't send me reviews to my inbox. I just don't get it. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Miharu's Decision

Miharu's Decision

Miharu paused with her claws bared at Tobias who was lying on the floor, limp in his chains and no longer truly caring about the original plan. She whirled around as an explosion ripped through the arena. Drasmond, up in the other room jumped and threw open the sliding window. " What?" he exclaimed. Miharu gasped as Sesshomaru and Saeka appeared, followed by several other people. Drasmond yelled in frustration and jumped out of the window, landing on the ground cat-like and facing the group. " Who might you be?" he demanded. Saeka stepped forward. " We would like to ask you the same thing! What have you done to our daughter?" She screamed.

" Daughter? Whose? Step forward, both of you!" he said. Saeka and Sesshomaru both took a step forward. His eyes widened. " Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" he exclaimed. He stepped closer. " It can't be! You, demon, you were mentioned in history as one who fought a legendary sword that tried to take over the world! You're an epic legend! You're the father of our _kikuurama_?"

" If you're referring to my daughter, yes."

" You are Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demons of the Feudal Era of an ancient land back on Primitive Terra!"

Sesshomaru glanced at Saeka, clearly uninterested. " All very nice." He said. " But I believe that we're here for our daughter."

Drasmond smiled wickedly. " I'm afraid that's not possible. As you can plainly see, she is fully transformed and about to kill someone. I think it best if you leave her be."

" No!" Miharu suddenly shouted, drawing his attention up. Drasmond gasped. " What? But you're supposed to be ripping that boy's heart out! How dare you contradict who you are!" he shouted. Miharu glared down at him as she knelt to check on Tobias. " I refuse to cooperate, Drasmond. Tobias and I were going to kill each other so we could be together in the afterlife. But now that I can think twice about it, I don't really want to die. When I counted up all the things I had to lose, I forgot to include my family and friends back in the Feudal Era. I'm not interested in being the _kikuurama,_ not that I ever was to begin with!"

" You have no choice!" Drasmond shouted. His arm whipped to the side to a small button on the wall. " See that? When pressed, it will set off high-frequency electrical pulses only you can hear. They'll be so horrific, you'll immediately regress into your true _kikuurama_ form and destroy the ones you claim to love!"

" They won't work!" Miharu declared. " I'm part demon, I'll resist them!"

Drasmond laughed cruelly. " So you say. How about I find out how well you're trained? Once these intruders are out of the way, we can tackle your homeland."

He went to press the button. Miharu, though confident of her ability to resist, preferred not to find out if she could or not. With sudden decisiveness, she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. " No!" she shouted. Sesshomaru suddenly rushed forward to defend his daughter, But Drasmond flung Miharu away and leapt to his feet and away from the furious demon as he took a vicious swipe at him with his poison claws. Drasmond slammed his fist on the button on the wall. Miharu fell to her knees, screaming and covering her ears. " Make it stop! Make it stop!" she shrieked. Sesshomaru grimaced. He whirled to face Drasmond. " What have you done to her?" he yelled.

" Nothing more complicated than what she already is." He answered enigmatically.

Up in the arena, Tobias was struggling against his chains. " You there! Demon!" he called. Sesshomaru turned. Tobias tried to get to his feet. " Listen to me, please! I am quite sure that you are Miharu's father! Please, the _kikuurama_ blood within her will never be dissolved. The only way to free her is to kill her!"

" Silence!" Sesshomaru declared. " I will listen to nothing of the sort. I am not going to kill my daughter."

" But—"

" That's enough out of you!" Drasmond bellowed. He snapped his fingers and Miharu, eyes now blood red screamed like a banshee and lunged at him, claws extended. Tobias yelled and covered his face.

InuYasha suddenly leapt up and knocked Miharu away. She rebounded off the wall and landed on the floor, snarling at him while he slashed apart Tobias's chains. Both he and Tobias scrambled out of the way as she came at them again. Drasmond laughed. " That's right, _Yaazi. _Strike down the ones who betrayed you."

At this, Saeka grew infuriated. " Betrayed her? We have never betrayed her!" she screamed. She rushed at him, claws at the ready to slash open his throat.

" Attack!" he yelled. Miharu suddenly jumped off the arena platform and rammed Saeka, bashing her body against the wall where she fell limp on the floor.

" Saeka!" Sesshomaru cried. He held up a glowing hand. His poison claws.

" This poison won't be enough to kill you, Miharu. Just to stun you, which is all we need!"

He charged forward at breakneck speed. Miharu vaulted upward and summoned her light whip, striking him once, but only once. He dodged out of the way and hurried to Saeka. She was unconscious. Drasmond laughed again. " It's no use, Sesshomaru. Your Miharu is too far gone now." He said. As he cackled this, Miharu suddenly appeared beside him, grinning evilly.

Saeka groaned and awoke, clutching her head. " Sesshomaru? What's happening?" she murmured.

Drasmond looked to Miharu. " What do you say? Do you want to destroy your so-called parents? I can make it so the others won't interfere."

" I'd very much appreciate that, milord. It's been awhile since I've had a challenging victim." She said. She looked over at Sesshomaru and Saeka. To Sesshomaru, it seemed as though she didn't even recognize them anymore.

" Very well." He snapped his fingers again and instantly, a large sparkling pink and purple barrier surrounded everyone but Tobias, Sesshomaru and Saeka. Inside the barrier, Kagome and Kaede fired sacred arrows, Rin tried to move the earth to knock the barrier away and InuYasha clawed at it viciously. " What the hell is this?" he cried.

" A barrier made up entirely of plasma. It's unbreakable, strong as adamant."

InuYasha growled at him. " This is low!" he yelled.

" Don't worry, half-breed," Miharu hissed. " I'll kill you last."

Drasmond turned to face Sesshomaru and Saeka, who had gotten to her feet shakily. They both stared forlornly at their daughter. Tobias shook his head. " No! No, Miharu!" he cried. Here, Sesshomaru cast a curious look at the boy.

Miharu turned blank eyes on him. " I do not know you." She said.

" Miharu! I won't let you do this!" he shouted desperately. " I can't!"

" Shut up! I'll deal with you after I take care of the two demons." She said. Tobias shook his head. " No, you'll deal with me now!"

Miharu shot him an acid look, but faced him. " Very well. But I warn you. You will die!"

With a cry, she rushed at him with her claws out, a terrible expression on her face. Tobias didn't move and allowed himself to be struck. Sesshomaru and Saeka watched as she slashed him with her claws at his chest, throwing him back against the platform. She attacked him again, tossing him several feet away. All the time, Tobias didn't fight back, but continued to take the blows with a small smile on his face. He got to his feet and watched as she came at him again.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be somewhat impressed at Tobias's behavior. He wasn't going to fight Miharu. But why wouldn't he fight? That's when it came back to him. The time when he and Saeka had been forced to fight each other and he'd refused to fight her because he'd realized that he loved Saeka. He didn't want to hurt her. He realized now that this is exactly what was happening here, only Tobias couldn't really hurt her anyway.

Finally, Miharu pinned Tobias against the wall, her claws poised at his throat. " Aren't you even going to fight?" she demanded. He smiled at her. " No. I don't want to fight you."

" You're crazy!" she yelled. She slashed his face. But surprisingly, when it should have killed him, it didn't. She barely even grazed him. As he watched her, her eyes flickered from red to normal and back again. Her hand, once again poised at his throat, shook visibly. Tobias met her gaze. " Miharu, I don't want to fight you. I love you, Miharu. I regret ever causing this to happen."

Miharu's eyes changed from red to normal again and she swallowed. Her hand dropped and she fell to the ground. " What have I done?" she sobbed. Tobias knelt down to her level. " It's okay." He whispered.  
" I almost killed you! I almost killed everyone!" she cried.

" It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He said. He pulled her close comfortingly.

Several feet away, Drasmond was seething. " No! NO!" He bellowed. He started toward them and Tobias leapt up in front of Miharu. But he needn't have bothered. Sesshomaru whipped out his Tokijjin and swung furiously at the king. Drasmond ducked and when Sesshomaru slashed at him again, his hand lashed out and snatched the sword in midair. Sesshomaru showed mild surprise. Drasmond suddenly attempted to wrench Tokijjin out of the demon's hands, but Sesshomaru's grip was strong. Saeka charged forward and tried to gouge his eyes out. Drasmond yelled and flung his hand out at her, missing her as she leapt away. Sesshomaru lost concentration for a fraction of a second and Drasmond took this opportunity to fling the sword away. Sesshomaru glowered at him and leapt out of the way as Drasmond took a swing at him.

Tobias helped Miharu up. " Get out of here!" he yelled. " Drasmond will turn you into the _kikuurama_ and you'll never change back!"

But Miharu gently pushed him away. " No, Tobias. This has to be done." She said. He couldn't figure out what she meant as she turned to the battle where Drasmond was reaching behind his back for something. He was holding Sesshomaru off with his other hand as he brought his right one forward. He held a silver two-pronged device and jabbed it at the demon's heart. White-blue sparks erupted and Sesshomaru yelled in pain. Miharu recognized the contraption as a portable defense system that was designed to forcibly the attacker's heart. It sent over one hundred thousand volts of electricity through the body-Enough to kill even a demon.

Miharu furrowed her brow and charged Drasmond just as Sesshomaru began to weaken. She slammed into him, knocking the device away. Sesshomaru kept his balance, although he appeared weakened considerably. Saeka ran to him, supporting him while he regained his strength. Both of them were helpless to do anything but watch as Miharu battled Drasmond.

Drasmond tried to throw her, but Miharu easily jumped over him and attempted to trip him. He swung his arm around and slapped her, throwing her back a foot or two. She shook her head as she got to her feet. Drasmond slowly advanced, a sour look on his face. " Fool. You truly thought that you and your weak parents could stop me? Compared to me, your historical father is nothing more than a pathetic human, like that boy over there, whose heart you have unknowingly stolen."

Miharu stood up. " Maybe so. But humans are strong too. And I'm part human in some way."

" What are you babbling about?" he yelled. His eyes widened as Miharu's form began to glow bright luminous green. Her silver hair blew in gentle waves around her head. " Drasmond, I am Miharu, Daughter of dog-lord Sesshomaru and dragon-lady Saeka. I am the most powerful being in creation. I understand my station in life, as a half-demon. My mother is a half-demon while my father is a true demon. Therefore, I am neither half, nor true. I am the only combination of both, for the Time Travelers were correct. They weren't supposed to stay together. Having me has disrupted the balance of the world, no the universe. I do not wish to be as powerful as I have become."

As she said this, the glow around her body grew brighter and she approached Drasmond slowly. He tried to move away, but he found that his feet were stuck, as though they were glued to the floor. He could only watch as she came closer and closer, the glow getting brighter and brighter.

" What are you going to do?" he demanded. His hand went behind his back. " Stay away from me!" he yelled, whipping his hand out and revealing a sharp knife. Miharu kept proceeding. " Your time is up." She said. The glow around her body began to swirl in a funnel. She reached the terrified king and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut. " I will cast one final strike." She whispered. She took a deep breath while Drasmond struggled to get away. Her eyes snapped open and they were bright green. She opened her mouth.

" _Alleaertos._ Die."

Suddenly, the glow around her body erupted in an explosion of green flame and Drasmond screamed in agony as the power began to consume his body. The green energy swirling rapidly around them became too dense and Sesshomaru was forced to close his eyes, covering his face with his sleeve. He pulled Saeka behind him out of the barrage.

" What's happening?" she cried.

" I don't know!" Sesshomaru replied.

A terrible scream rent the air that they recognized as Drasmond. But they didn't dare look. The storm of energy seemed to be weakening.

Finally, it subsided and Sesshomaru turned around. He heard a clamor of feet coming toward him and saw his brother and his friends had been freed from the barrier. InuYasha was the first over while Miroku and Sango went to check on Tobias. " What happened?" his brother yelled.

" Miharu released the true power of the _kikuurama_." Tobias wheezed. " The power that could destroy worlds. She used it to a small degree to destroy Drasmond."

" But where's our daughter?" Saeka said.

" Oh no!" Kagome screamed. They all hurried over to where she was. She was sitting at the spot where Miharu and Drasmond had been. The king was gone. All that remained was one of his black shoulder plates. But lying close to it was a limp form covered in green powder: remnants of the blast of energy that had been crashing about minutes earlier. Kagome carefully turned it over. " It's Miharu." She said. Sesshomaru bent down and stared at her. " No." he murmured. " She's dead. She killed herself to kill that lunatic."

" What?" InuYasha exclaimed. " You mean she sacrificed herself for us?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. " Yes." He whispered.

A:N: The climax here is one I'd worked on at the ocean with my cousins, Danny and Donny. I had dreaded writing this chapter, but as you can see, it turned out all right, save for the fact that Miharu is dead. But Sesshy can use the Tenseiga, right? So no worries! Just hang in here!


	15. The Voice of The Sword

The Voice of The Sword

Saeka fell to her knees beside her daughter's body. " Miharu! We lost you again." She muttered.

InuYasha stared down at her. " Why? Why did she do it to save us?"

Saeka jumped up. " How can you think such a thing?"

" Saeka, the rest of us were in that barrier. You and Sesshomaru are demons. Drasmond couldn't have easily hurt us."

" You're wrong InuYasha." Sesshomaru said suddenly. InuYasha whirled to face his brother. Sesshomaru was breathing heavily, as though still in pain from the attack by Drasmond.

" InuYasha, Drasmond had vast knowledge of technology that we could never fathom. Remember, you know Kagome and she's from a time in the future of the earth we know. If the world here is the future of her earth, there's no way whatever we know would outshine whatever they have in Malsshinyor. That contraption that Drasmond used on me nearly killed me. I've never felt anything like that, not even when I was struck by the wind scar. I felt as though I was being torn apart. In this time, Drasmond could easily kill a demon, because now, demons no longer exist."

InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru. " Demons no longer exist? But he'd heard of you! He knew who you were!"

" He knew who I was because obviously, I'd done something to be remembered by. I don't care, but it's nothing to be proud of. I'd rather be forgotten. And now, we've lost Miharu once again and have come to this wretched place for nothing." He said angrily with a glance at his dead daughter.

" Wait." Kagome said. He turned to look at her.

" What is it?"

" The Tenseiga. Don't tell me you've forgotten your own sword. It saved Saeka didn't it? Maybe it can save Miharu."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He turned to look down at Saeka and Miharu. Saeka was gently stroking her daughter's silver hair, brushing the dust from it. His hand went to his Tenseiga and he drew it out slowly. He held it poised over Miharu's body and Saeka quickly moved away.

" I see them." He muttered. He was talking of the ambassaries of the dead that came to take a dead person's soul to the netherworld. They were crowding around Miharu's body. He slashed the sword at them, expecting them to vanish. But surprisingly, they stayed where they were and acted as though nothing had happened. Concerned, Sesshomaru tried again-with the same results. The spirits continued their work and Sesshomaru pulled himself from the required trance needed to use Tenseiga. He gazed down at Miharu, confused and worried. Saeka looked up at him. " Is she alive again?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru bowed his head. " No, Saeka. Tenseiga refuses to revive her." He whispered.

Saeka froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head and started crying instead. " No. No." she said. " I knew this would happen eventually. Tenseiga has failed you, like I told you it would." She cried. " But why now? Why did it have to fail now?"

Sesshomaru looked from her to InuYasha and his friends. InuYasha approached and looked at Tenseiga still in his brother's hand. " Why did it fail? Has it ever done this before?"

" No. I don't know why it refused to work. He raised the sword up and peered down at it. " It seems fine. I don't think it was damaged by the wind scar."

" Maybe it is, but you can't see it. We should get back to the feudal era and have Totosai look at it." InuYasha suggested. Sesshomaru agreed and returned the sword to its sheath. He then bent down and picked up Miharu's body. " Let's find a way back to the feudal era quickly." He said.

" What about Malsshinyor?" Sango piped up. " Won't it try to find another _kikuurama_?"

" Without the king, they will die." Sesshomaru said. " Malsshinyor will cease to exist. Rin." He said. The little girl looked up. " Yes?"

" Do you know of a way back?"

" Depends. Does anyone have a T.T.P.P?" she asked.

" Do you mean a time travel device?" Miroku said. Rin nodded. " Yes, that's exactly what I mean. It's a portable time travel device. It's shaped like a little clock."

" Oh!" Kagome cried. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little pendant they'd found in the snow. " Yes! I have one! We found it in the forest."

" Let me have it. Malsshinyor is beginning to fall as we speak without its king. We have to get out before the place caves in on us."

She turned to Tobias. " Do you wish to join us?"

" Yes." He said.

" Good." She said. She fiddled with the little clock, turning levers here and pressing a button there. " Let's see…two, three…seven…ah! Here we go…. now which is it?…There." she said. She motioned for them all to come closer. " Okay everyone. Take hold of someone's hand. She took hold of Kaede's hand and Tama's. Sesshomaru shifted Miharu in his arm and took hold of Saeka's hand. InuYasha, standing beside him grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's sleeve. Rin closed her eyes and looked down at the pendant hanging from its chain on her chest. " Now." She murmured. The pendant began to glow brightly until the brilliant light swallowed all of them. As they vanished, the building crumbled and fell to the earth.

Sesshomaru's sensation following the time traveling was intense heat. They must have landed near Totosai's home. He opened his eyes and confirmed his guess as correct. They were back in the feudal era and standing several yards away from the giant demon skeleton that Totosai kept his forge in. He looked around, checking for everyone's presence. They were all there and looking as confused as he was.

" Is everybody okay?" Rin called. Sesshomaru noticed that the timepiece around her neck was gone. She got to her feet and looked around at all of them.

" I've taken us to the sword smith, Totosai. I understand your dilemma." She said.

" I hope he can figure out what went wrong with Tenseiga." Kagome said. She looked over at Miharu. She couldn't believe the Tenseiga had failed. She had seen Sesshomaru and Saeka go through so much for her and now, they were enduring the absolute worst. There was only one thing that could top what they were going through right now.

Sesshomaru sighed. " Let's go." He said. He started forward. InuYasha and Kagome followed at a relatively close distance while Saeka walked slowly beside her companion.

As they reached the mouth of the skeleton,, Sesshomaru called out, "Totosai, are you here?"

" _Go away! I'm not home!_" he called from deep within the cave. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and proceeded into the cave. " Totosai, I'm not here for a sword. I'm here about the Tenseiga!"

" The sword of healing that you despise so much?" Totosai said, appearing from a hidden cavern way in the back. He blinked in surprise when he saw first how many people were there and second, what Sesshomaru was carrying.

" What's all this about?"

" It's my daughter, Miharu. She's died and the Tenseiga refused to revive her." He explained.

" Your daughter? Now that's a surprise. I've heard a lot of things I don't believe in my lifetime, but that takes it." He laughed.

" Look old man," InuYasha snapped. " Can you get Tenseiga to comply or not?"

" I thought you hated Sesshomaru?" Totosai pointed out. InuYasha stomped forward and punched him on the head. " Just help him out, huh?"

" Fine, fine. Just quit hitting me. You may be able to use the Tetsuaiga like your father, but you sure don't have his manners."

" I'll pretend I didn't just hear that." InuYasha said menacingly. Totosai stepped up to Sesshomaru. " What seems to be the problem?"

" My daughter, Miharu is dead and Tenseiga refused to bring her back to life." He said again. Totosai rubbed his chin in thought. " Let me see the sword." He said. Sesshomaru knelt down and laid Miharu's body on the ground carefully. He then straightened up and unsheathed Tenseiga, handing it to the old man delicately.

" Be careful with it." He said. Totosai took the sword and gave Sesshomaru a funny look. " Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru made a face and stepped back. Totosai inspected Tenseiga carefully. " Hmm. I see nothing wrong with it but a few scratches here and there. You must have used the barrier as a protection recently. And you say it didn't bring her back to life?"

" Yes."

" Hmm. I don't rightly know. Tenseiga never failed The Great Dog Demon that I know of. And if it had, he surely would have come to me. I made this sword to bring back the dead at the will of the wielder."

" It has a mind of its own." Saeka said suddenly. Totosai looked up. " Who might you be?" he asked.

" This is Saeka. She's Miharu's mother." Sesshomaru said. Totosai blinked in surprise and looked back down at the sword. " I'm still shocked. Now. I have no idea as to why the sword failed. Why don't you try it now and let me see?" he said. Sesshomaru took the sword and turned to Miharu. He narrowed his eyes and swung the sword again. Totosai watched and nodded his head when nothing happened. " It seems as though Tenseiga finds something it doesn't like about, Miharu, was it?"

" Like what?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Let me see the blade."

Sesshomaru handed it over and Totosai took it and moved to his forge. He set it on the stone and took up his hammer. " Perhaps the blade is dull. I could sharpen it a bit and then it could work. The Tenseiga has never done this before, I don't know what to do in a situation like this." He explained. His face puffed up and he blew a jet of flame at the sword. As he took up his hammer to start sharpening it, the sword began to glow and emitted a horrible shrill squeal, as though crying out to halt. Totosai's mouth opened in surprise. " Well I'll be!" he proclaimed. The sword's glow became brighter and they all jumped as a voice came from the blade. Sesshomaru recognized it instantly as that of his father's.

_Sesshomaru. _Tenseiga said.

" Father? Are you speaking?" Sesshomaru murmured.

_Yes. My voice is the voice of my most powerful sword. Tenseiga is stronger even than Sounga was, for Tenseiga can destroy that which Sounga created._

" Father, you know Tenseiga as Totosai does, or did. Why did it fail me?"

_It is as Saeka said. Totosai only created the blade, but the sword itself has a divine spirit sealed within it. In separate terms, the sword does indeed have a mind of its own. _

" But that doesn't explain why it failed to bring back my daughter." Sesshomaru pointed out. The Tenseiga's glow became slightly weaker, as though it was thinking about this.

" Father?" Sesshomaru said again. InuYasha approached cautiously and gazed down at the sword in wonder. He'd only heard his father's voice two other times in his life, once when he was a baby and the most recent time after Sounga had been banished into the depths of the netherworld. This was the third time and he couldn't help but be fascinated.

_Sesshomaru,_ the sword said again. _Tenseiga is a complicated sword and Miharu was an equally complicated demon. As you well know, she was destined to become the kikuurama of Malsshinyor even before her conception. Tenseiga sensed early on the future that awaited you. It could sense the immense power within her from the very start. Tenseiga is a sword for good. You know that well by now. _

" Miharu was forced into what she became. She had no control over it." Sesshomaru said.

_That is true, but even without the assistance she would have grown tremendously into a monstrous being that you would have been forced to kill in the end. Tenseiga refused to bring her back because of the horrible darkness that resided within her. It knew that if she was revived, she would continue to grow and develop her power until finally, it would consume her gentle spirit and she would lose control of herself. _

" What?" Sesshomaru gasped.

_Yes. Like your younger brother who is protected by both his own fang and mine, your daughter would become a ruthless killer until finally, she herself is killed. By the time that happened, it would be by the Malsshinyorians who survived because the kikuurama survived. They would hunt her down in the past and kill her. They would then repeat the process with another demon and it would start all over again. But Tenseiga would not be there to stop it and the world would be at an end._

" So you're saying, that Tenseiga knows all of this and was able to prevent it by refusing to bring my daughter back to life?' Sesshomaru muttered.

_I'm afraid so. If Miharu lives, the kikuurama blood will only be found again in another demon because the people of the dying city you just left would find hope in another like her. But they would be determined to find another. She would still die and take the world with her. _

" So Tenseiga will never oblige to reviving her?" he said. He sighed. " She is dead, then. There is no way to bring her back."

_I am sorry. But there is no other option. Tenseiga exists to protect and save, like Tetsuaiga exists to protect humans from demons who care nothing for them. Tetsuaiga can only be used by a half-demon and Tenseiga can only be used by one with a caring heart. Tenseiga is a caring sword and wouldn't betray the world by reviving the one destined to destroy it._

Behind him, Saeka started to cry again. Sesshomaru nodded. " I understand now why you presented the sword to me, father. You wished for me to learn to protect something. Or Someone." He added with a glance at Saeka. " And while Miharu was alive, I strived to find and protect her after she was stolen."

_You have grasped the meaning of my leaving you Tenseiga perfectly, my son. The sword will serve you faithfully otherwise, but it knows what's best for the world. You cannot expect everything from it._

" I know, father. Tenseiga's blade is quite powerful."

_That, it is, my son. That, it is. _

The glow surrounding the Tenseiga dissipated and the sword fell still. Totosai carefully picked the sword up and stared at it. " That's the Great Dog Demon I remember." He said chuckling. " Always full of surprises. And he was always so kind to me too. I recall he gave me a full five days to finish the Tetsuaiga and—"

Sesshomaru took the sword and sighed. _I apologize Tenseiga for nearly having you damaged instead._ He thought. He sheathed it again and turned to the others. " We're finished here, apparently."

" But Sesshomaru, what about Miharu?" Saeka said. She pointed to their daughter's body lying limply on the ground. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that they'd lost her again. But this time, it was for good.

" We'll go back to Lady Kaede's village and bury her there." He said. Saeka bowed her head solemnly. She had no more tears to cry.

Back in Kaede's village, InuYasha flung the last shovel-full of dirt onto the grave and stepped back while Miroku said a blessing. Rin, more recovered to something resembling her old self, placed a bunch of flowers on the grave and bowed her head.

" Poor Miharu." Kagome whispered. " She was only three years old."

" Demons live a long time. To her, it was probably seconds." InuYasha mumbled. He looked over at his brother and Saeka. Both were staring at the grave with blank looks, as though they couldn't believe that they had just buried their child. Sesshomaru put his arm around Saeka's shoulders and sighed. " Well. That's that." He said. He meant to sound as though he was getting over it, but he wasn't too convincing. Saeka didn't say anything.

Kagome slowly approached, a package of some sort in her hand. " Excuse me, Sesshomaru and Saeka, but this is for you. I told my mom about what happened and she made up a tuna casserole. Don't ask why. I didn't say anything though it's a little stupid. But if you want it…."

Saeka carefully took the package and smiled weakly. " Thank you, Kagome." She whispered. Kagome smiled at her. " Miharu was a very brave demon. She died protecting her family. You must feel horrible."

" We aren't the ones who were the most affected." Saeka said. She motioned with her head to the left. Kagome looked over and her eyes widened. Tobias, who had followed them from Malsshinyor, was sitting beside the grave. Kagome looked back at Saeka curiously.

" Apparently, he was in love with her. Either that, or he feels remorse because he turned her into the _kikuurama_."

" Poor guy." Kagome said.

" We'd better be going." Sesshomaru said.

" Where?" Kagome asked.

" Sesshomaru wants to visit the grave of his father. Kassenah can open up portals to that realm. I'm going to take him there." Saeka explained.

" But I thought that he glued it into the sheath with Steel Bee wax." Kagome said.

" He said he'd get it out. Without breaking the sheath, I hope." Saeka said with a mock-evil look at him.

" Well, good luck with that." Kagome said. Saeka smiled. " Thank you. See you later, Kagome!"

The glowing white sphere surrounded them and in a flash, they were gone into the sky. Kagome stared after them for a moment.

" Kagome." InuYasha said suddenly, jarring her from her thoughts. He came up beside her. " You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah. I'm just sad about what happened to Miharu. She was so young. She died to save us."

InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder. " Don't feel bad, Kagome. You heard Saeka; they're going to the netherworld to visit the old man's grave. Maybe they'll see her."

Kagome smiled. " Maybe you're right."

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. Miharu dies permanently. But this isn't the last chapter. There's one more after this and yet another book to follow. I know I should probably find a limit, but at the moment, I don't care. To Silentmoondemon, please don't kill me. Sometimes, writers gotta do what writers gotta do and happy endings aren't always what they gotta do. But you may like the chapter after this.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year and a half after the battle at Malsshinyor, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were milling around outside Kaede's hut. The two demons had become less like enemies and more like brothers in the past seven years.

" What's Kagome's world like?" Sesshomaru asked.

" There are cars everywhere, so you have to be careful not to get hit." InuYasha grumbled. He laughed. " I almost did and nearly split the thing in half. That guy got sooooo mad at me!"

" I believe it." Sesshomaru said. He smiled a lot more nowadays. But he still needed work. He looked over at Kaede's window.

" Quit fidgeting, you're making me nervous and it takes a lot to do that." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru sighed. " I feel less like a demon and more like a human sometimes." He said, sitting down a few feet away. InuYasha went 'feh' and said, " You think thinking that and being a true demon is hard, try being a half demon and actually _become_ a human once a month. _That_ gets tiring." He said.

" Weren't you after the sacred jewel shards to become a true demon?"

" We destroyed the jewel after Naraku died. We all decided it wasn't worth it, and I remember what I was like as a true demon. I didn't like it a bit. I almost killed Kagome and the others, you know." He said with a touch of regret.

" The demon blood is too strong for you." Sesshomaru said. To his surprise, InuYasha nodded. " Yeah, I think you're right. In any case, Kagome and the others all say I'm strong enough as it is. I'm starting to agree with them."

Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment and then looked back toward the cabin. " I wonder what's going on?" he said aloud. InuYasha sighed exasperatedly. " Whatever it is, stop looking over there! You're really starting to bug me, Sesshomaru." He snapped.

" My apologies." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. But despite InuYasha's attitude, he looked toward the cabin once more. InuYasha groaned loudly and fell over backward, his hands covering his face in frustration.

The door to the cabin opened and Kaede stepped out. " Ye two! In here." She commanded. Sesshomaru got to his feet and InuYasha followed. " Now was that so hard?" he said in a singsong voice to bug him.

" Not for _me_, I'm sure." Sesshomaru replied. InuYasha sighed. " You're impossible." He muttered.

Kaede led them to the other room. Sango and Kagome were talking outside the door. They both shushed as the old woman and two demons approached. The girls grinned at each other and resumed whispering. Sesshomaru ignored them, but InuYasha gave them a weird look as he passed. Kaede, Sango and Kagome followed them inside.

Sesshomaru adjusted his eyes to the darkness. It was almost pitch black except for the moonlight wafting in from the window. He could see a tiny figure hunched over in the corner. He could tell in an instant that this was Rin and that she was fast asleep. In the corner was a makeshift bed with a figure huddled beneath a blanket. Kaede and the girls knelt down on the other side and bade Sesshomaru and InuYasha do the same. InuYasha stayed a good ways further back though for other reasons. Sesshomaru watched Kaede expectantly as she carefully shook the figure beneath the blanket awake.

Saeka raised her head and moaned. " It can't be morning already. I'm exhausted." She whispered hoarsely. Kaede nodded over to InuYasha who got up and lit the oil lamp a few feet away. The room was flooded with light and Rin in the corner woke up and scrambled over. Kaede smiled down at Saeka. " Are ye feeling okay?"

" Better than I have in weeks." She replied. She sat up and leaned against the wall wearily. She spotted Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye and smiled weakly. " I wondered where you went." She said quietly.

Kaede got up and fetched a little basket sitting by the wall several feet away. They hadn't noticed it because of its position. She lifted something out of it and carried over, placing it in Saeka's arms. Saeka pushed back the folds of the blanket, revealing the tiny little face and pure white hair. Sesshomaru shuffled closer and peered down at the bundle. Kaede beamed. " A tiny little girl. Only seven pounds." She said proudly. Saeka sighed. " She's beautiful. Up until now, I'd never seen an actual baby of my own. I never saw Miharu when she was born." She whispered. She gently stroked the infant's hair. It was finer than silk and white as snow, maybe even whiter. Saeka smiled. " She has your hair." She said to Sesshomaru. " Seems white's a pretty popular color."

The infant opened her eyes suddenly.

" Well," Sesshomaru said. " She has your eyes."

And sure enough, instead of gold as Miharu's had been, there were instead, eyes of beautiful emerald green of the finest shade the both of them had ever seen.

" Let me see." InuYasha said. He came over as quietly as he could and gazed down. " She's beautiful." He said.

Saeka sighed. " She sure is. And a beautiful baby deserves a beautiful name." She said.

" How about Azuna?" InuYasha suggested. Saeka shook her head. " No, it's too similar to _Ka_zuna. Remember, my evil alter ego?"

" Oh right." InuYasha mumbled. " Sorry."

Kagome spoke up. " What about Ren?"

" No, it's too close to Rin." Sesshomaru said.

" Why not Sakura?" Sango said.

" No, there are too many Sakuras in the world." Saeka said. She hugged the little girl closer to her and sighed. Suddenly, she sucked in her breath and smiled.

" I know!" she said.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked. Saeka bent to kiss her daughter's forehead.

" How about Saaya, for my mother?"

" It's a good name." He agreed. She handed him Saaya. He hesitated at first, but carefully took her. To InuYasha and the others, he seemed more terrified now than they had ever seen him look in their lives. His face was frozen in place and he was very stiff as he held his daughter. Kaede noticed this and chuckled. " Don't worry, Sesshomaru. Ye won't drop her. Saeka wouldn't let that happen. It's a little frightening, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru gradually relaxed as he stared down at her. She stared right back up at him and cocked her head to the side. Sesshomaru smiled, in spite of himself. " Hey." He whispered. " I'm your dad."

Saeka grinned and fell back against the wall. " She's a good girl." She murmured.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at Saeka. " Saeka, I just noticed something about her." He said. Saeka looked up. " What?"

" She has ears like InuYasha's." Sesshomaru said curiously. Saeka leaned forward to look. " Well how about that? She has dog-ears. Looks like she takes more after your side of the family rather than mine. But then again, so did Miharu."

Kaede applied a cold cloth to Saeka's forehead and looked over at Sesshomaru. InuYasha had moved so he was standing near Kagome and Sango and yet he could still see Saaya. " She has a resemblance to Miharu." He pointed out. Saeka opened one eye. " She certainly does. I thought I'd be saddened by her appearance, but surprisingly, I'm not." She said wonderingly.

" Maybe it's because you know that Miharu died doing something she was sure of for once in her life." Kagome said. Saeka smiled. " Maybe." She murmured.

" Saeka," Kaede called. " We have a visitor here to see Saaya."

" Who is it?"

" Remember young Tobias?" Kaede said, smiling. The young man walked in shyly, carrying a small package. Saeka smiled. " Tobias. We thought you'd left for Kagome's world."

" I did. But I never made it past the well. I spent the next several months in hiding in the mountains. I heard about, well, you know and came down. I brought something for her." He said, handing her the package. Saeka took it and unwrapped it carefully. It was covered in brown leaves neatly woven together to make a wrapping. Inside was a small box of tree bark. She opened the lid and gasped. " Oh!" she exclaimed. Tobias bowed his head, his face turning red. " I found it orphaned in the forest. I only wrapped it about ten minutes ago to fool you. Sorry." He said. Saeka lifted the tiny white wolf cub out of the package and cradled it in her arms as it started to squeal. " He's beautiful. His fur is the same shade as Saaya's hair." She said, shifting her eyes between her daughter and the tiny little wolf.

" He's only a couple of weeks old. I figure that maybe Kaede can help care for him. He's got potential to be a good friend for Saaya because he's such a sweet cub. He hardly put up a fuss when I wrapped him up." He said with a shrug and a chuckle.

Saeka set the little thing in her lap. " He'll need a name too and by the time Saaya's old enough to pick one for him, it'll be too late."

" I have an idea." InuYasha piped up.

" Let's hear it." Saeka said.

" Well, Sesshomaru might be of more help with this one, but I just thought of it. Why not name him after our father?"

" That's actually pretty good." Sesshomaru said. " And you're right, I would be of more help than you here. The problem is, even I don't know his real name."

" His real name?" Saeka said. " But I thought it was InuTaicho?"

" That one is a misconception among the western lands. Most people called him Mononoke." Sesshomaru explained.

" Well then, that's the name of Saaya's new friend and guardian for when they get older." Saeka said, looking down at the little cub. The tiny little creature started whining and she covered him with the blanket. He fell asleep right away.

" May I see her?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

" Ask Saeka. She'll probably have to let you hold her." He said irritably. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his own daughter terrified him more than anything he'd ever encountered. He handed her to Saeka who nodded. Kagome carefully took her and watched as Saaya's eyes fluttered open. Saaya smiled and giggled happily, raising a tiny hand toward Kagome.

" She has her claws already? Wow! That's fast." Kagome said. She let Saaya grip her finger and tug on it gently.

" I'll never understand demons." Tobias said. " Saaya reminds me of Miharu." He muttered.

" I know how you felt about her, Tobias." Saeka said. " She'll always be with you. You just have to listen for her."

Tobias smiled and took a seat. " I hope you're right." He said.

Beneath the cover, Mononoke the wolf cub began to whine again and Saeka lifted him out. He was already trying to sit up. Kagome set Saaya down beside Saeka and Saeka placed the cub on the blanket next to Saaya. Saaya stared at the little wolf, who stared right back. Little Mononoke leaned forward and sniffed her carefully. Saaya's hand reached out and touched his fur. She went 'ooooo' in wonder and yawned. Her eyes closed, she snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep. Mononoke curled up into what looked like a tiny snowball and did the same.

" One thing, though." InuYasha said. " I sure hope that cub wasn't part of Koga and Ayame's tribe. They'll come looking for it."

" I don't think so." Tobias said. " Remember, I found it orphaned."

" Well, we'll know when they both grow up a little. Until then, we should probably all get some sleep." Saeka said. She covered herself in the blanket, her hand resting protectively on Saaya and Mononoke.

" Good night everyone. Thank you all." She said sleepily.

Sango and Rin said they'd stay in the room and keep watch. At first, Sesshomaru protested, but Rin stood up. " You've spent the whole night fussing around outside. You need sleep too, Lord Sesshomaru." She reprimanded. He seemed taken aback by this, but he sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Kagome and InuYasha headed outside for a bit. Kagome always loved to see the stars at night and InuYasha was the only one who could get her on and off the roof.

Saeka watched them all leave with her dragon's eyes from behind closed lids. She smiled in her sleep and used her power to probe Saaya's mind.

_So, she has the exact same form as Miharu did. She also has the spirit of her new wolf-brother. The two spirits have been entwined as though they were twins. This could be an interesting future for the two of them. _

With that, she reverted her eyes back to normal and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: TA-DAH! The end of this story! But what's funny is I mentioned that the cub might be from Koga and Ayame's tribe. If so, what would that spell? And Koga and Ayame finally settled their differences and combined tribes for the protection of the wolf demons? And what of little Mononoke? Hehe, I'm writing a sequel to this and it's finished. I'm convinced that this next plot is something hardly anyone does. But Kinkatia tells me that I pulled it off nicely and it's ALWAYS good to trust her opinion. And to all of you new reviewers on this story, if you read my work, read Kinkatia's work as well. Hers is INCREDIBLE and HILARIOUS!!! Especially Only For Her, which inspired this whole series, Naraku VS Kirby, and Sesshomaru's Son. All, excellent masterpieces. The next book following this one is BENEATH THE ENDLESS SKY. Don't forget that!


End file.
